Aeris Lupin: The New DADA Professor
by Triforce Knight
Summary: You know, you could have been nice to her, and she might have left you alone.:
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Aeris.  
  
Aeris Lupin: The New Defense Against Dark Arts Professor  
  
By: Triforce Knight  
  
  
  
Aeris Lupin is definitely not, what some people call, a morning person. This day, however, was no exception. Today, she was being relocated back to England. She didn't mind coming home, after being in the U.S. (California), but she didn't like getting up at 3 a.m., taking a plane to Boston (6 a.m.) stopping, then heading to England, without any sleep.  
  
"I hope my brother remembers to pick me up today," she mumbled to herself as she trudged off the plane, and into the terminal. Right as soon as she stepped foot into the terminal, she stopped dead in her tracks, trying so hard not to collapse and die of laughter of the sight she saw. Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, in the same year as her brother and her, and known non-people person, was wearing a muggle t-shirt, and jeans, with a sour expression on his face.  
  
"Aeris, it's so good to see you again," Snape said in his normal cold voice.  
  
"Why Severus, how did you know it's me," she asked in the sweetest way she could, despite her mood.  
  
"Because," he sneered, "Out of all the people on the plane, you're the only one wearing sunglasses."  
  
He was right, she was the only one in the airport wearing sunglasses, but she had a good reason why she was. Besides her eyes being blood-shot from lack of sleep, she was like her brother, they were both different. Remus Lupin, the older twin, previous DADA professor, had his "illness" once a month, while Aeris, the younger twin, one of the Elite Four for the Ministry of Magic, had unusual eyes. Her eyes, instead of brown, were gold.  
  
Aeris pulled Snape over to the side and muttered, "Severus, after all these years of not getting the DADA job, why would you want to meet the new professor?"  
  
"Since your brother isn't feeling well at this time of month, Lily and James are dead, and Sirius Black is a fugitive for murdering Lily, James, and Peter, I thought that I, being a fellow Hogwarts professor, should escort you to the Hogwarts Express."  
  
Aeris stood there in shock, she had been gone for fifteen years, and nobody told her that three of her friends were dead, while the other was an escaped convict.  
  
'So this is the real reason why Dumbledore wanted me to come teach here' Aeris thought to herself.  
  
"Come on," Snape's voice broke her thoughts, "I don't want to miss the train, or else we won't make it to Hogwarts on time."  
  
Aeris sighed, picked up her extremely big, heavy suitcase, and followed Severus out of the terminal. After they were a few blocks away from the airport, Snape led her to an empty alley.  
  
"We're going to apparate to the Hogwarts Express' gate, if you still have your license," Snape said to her. She looked at him and replied, "Of course I still have my license," and with that she disappeared, suitcase and all. Snape sighed, and thought, 'She's not like her brother at all,' and also disappeared.  
  
After things stopped whirling and twirling, Snape looked around to find Aeris, but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
'Why does she have to be the same height as seventh years' he moaned to himself.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm, professor, what are you doing here," a student's voice asked. Snape turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind him.  
  
"Don't bother me now," he said calmly, "I have to find someone. Wait, Draco, have you a seventh year girl come by with light brown hair, and sunglasses?"  
  
"Yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssss," Draco said slowly, wondering what Professor Snape wanted with her.  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"Already on the train."  
  
"Where on the Train!?"  
  
"She was lifting this huge suitcase onto the last compartment, muttering what a jerk someone was, but I couldn't get the name of who it was."  
  
"Thank you," Snape said absentmindedly, walking quickly to the last compartment.  
  
Meanwhile, Aeris had just got her robes on, and was busy getting her lesson plan ready for tomorrow, when the compartment door slid open, and three fifth years walked in, two boys, and one girl.  
  
'That must be a Weasley,' she thought to herself, looking at the boy with flaming red hair, 'I was working with a Bill Weasley just last summer.'  
  
'That must be Hermione Granger,' she thought, looking at the girl with bushy brown hair, 'My brother wrote a lot on how smart she is.'  
  
'And this must be the famous Harry Potter,' she thought, as she sized up the boy with black hair, and green eyes, 'My, how he's grown. I remember when he was a little baby, and oh, how Lily wouldn't let anyone, but herself hold him. I remember that I had to convince Lily that I should hold him because, oh forget it, he doesn't remember me, he was only a few months old when I left. He looks so much like James, but he definitely has Lily's eyes.'  
  
"I hope we're not intruding, but everywhere else is full," Hermione said.  
  
"No you're not intruding. In fact, I'm glad somebody came here, I was getting lonely," Aeris replied.  
  
"I've never seen you on the train before, are you a transfer student?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"What classes are you taking?"  
  
"Defense Against Dark Arts."  
  
"Everybody takes that class," the red haired boy interrupted, " Do you know who the new professor is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who," the three asked, at the same time.  
  
"Me," Aeris said, looking at there expressions, Harry eyes widened a bit, Hermione looked at her as though she was joking, while the Weasley's mouth opened in surprise.  
  
"Oh man," The red head groaned, "I just spoke back to a teacher, wait 'til my mum hears about this."  
  
"What's your name," Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Aeris Lupin, Remus Lupin's twin sister, and what are your names?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"And just what are you three doing here," the cold voice of Snape, came from the compartment door. All four looked over at him, and were about to leave, when Aeris spoke up, "I invited them to sit here Severus. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to learn about some of my students."  
  
Snape glared and sulked off.  
  
"Attention students and staff, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes, please have all your stuff ready to be taken off the train in five minutes," the loud announcement said.  
  
When they arrived, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking over to the carriages, when Aeris said, "You guys go on ahead, I have some business to take care of."  
  
She walked into and out to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, where she found a huge black dog sitting there, waiting for something. She made sure the coast was clear, and said, "I was wondering, if you'd come and see me, Sirius Black," to the black dog as he changed into the man Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
AH HA HA HA HA HA! CLIFFHANGER! If you enjoyed this story please review, I'll be so happy if you do, but I don't like flames. PLEASE R+R! 


	2. The Conversation

Disclaimer: *Looks out window to see lawyers swarming around outside. Picks up plate of incredibly hard rice crispy treats. Opens window, and starts to chuck them. * GO AWAY! I don't own anything! I don't even own this bit! I only own Aeris, and the plot!  
  
Chapter 2- The Conversation  
  
Aeris smiled as she saw her friend, Sirius Black, standing in front of her, but she frowned as she remembered what Severus told her.  
  
"What's wrong Aeris," Sirius asked, as his yellow eyes showed concern.  
  
"Is it true Sirius? Lily, James, and Peter are dead," she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. Sirius embraced her in his strong arms, and whispered, "Only two of the three."  
  
He pulled her out of his hold, looked her in the eyes, and said, "Aeris, Peter sold Lily and James out to Voldemort."  
  
Aeris gasped, as she put her hands on her mouth, and looked away. She turned her head back to Sirius and said, "How? How did he know? The only one who knew where they were was....you," she finished pointing to him.  
  
"But I told them to change to Peter, and he was the spy. I'm sorry Aeris."  
  
"So that means Peter's still alive."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, then I can strangle the life out of him with my barehands, for everything he did to me, you, Remus, and Harry," she growled.  
  
"Not if I find him first," Sirius replied. They looked at each other, and both busted out laughing, Sirius with a deep, hearty laugh, while Aeris with a sweet, melodic giggle.  
  
"So," Sirius said, changing the subject, "How have you been doing?"  
  
"Well, besides coming back after fifteen, only to be told by Severus that Lily, and James are dead, you're a convicted murderer for a crime you didn't commit, and Peter is a conniving, back-stabbing rat. I'm fine."  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"Here, there, everywhere almost."  
  
Suddenly, both Sirius, and Aeris realized that it had been raining for ten minutes.  
  
"Sirius, what time is it," Aeris asked, remembering her new job.  
  
"Twenty-five after six. Why?"  
  
"I have a job to get to."  
  
"Let me guess, you're the new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sirius broke into a huge grin, and said, "Severus isn't too happy, is he?"  
  
"Of course he isn't," she replied, also smiling.  
  
"However, knowing Dumbledore, there's more to the job."  
  
"I'm guessing that I have to fulfil my responsibility."  
  
"Responsibility," Sirius asked, now confused.  
  
"You remember what my responsibility is, if something happens to you."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Now I remember."  
  
"Well, now I have to be going."  
  
"How are you going to get there?"  
  
"You're not the only illegal animagus."  
  
"Illegal animagus? Why Aeris, I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"It's a job precaution Sirius. The Minister of Magic knows that I'm an animagus. Nobody else needs to know."  
  
"Okay. Just remember to visit sometime soon."  
  
"I will. Bye," and with that, she transformed into a hawk, and flew off.  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now. Thank you for those of you who have read, and reviewed. I hope to see you reviewing again, and for those of you who have read, and not reviewed, I suggest you do review, and if you really like it..... tell a friend. 


	3. The Feast

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Aeris, and the plot.  
  
Also, I would like to thank barbarataku, Charm, Maddy Nicola Snape, and Music for your reviews, and I hope that I'll see your names again.  
  
Chapter 3- The Feast  
  
'Come on,' Aeris thought as she soared high above, in the sky, 'I have to get there in time.'  
  
She looked below to see the boats that held the first years still going across the lake.  
  
'Yes, made it with time to spare,' she thought as she landed at the front doors, and changed back to her normal self. She dusted herself off, straightened her clothes, opened the doors, and walked in. She strolled into the Great Hall, where most of the professors (excluding Hagrid, and Professors McGonagall) sat at the High Table, and the older students sat at their tables.  
  
Professor Flitwick looked at Dumbledore, and said, "Albus, you never told us that Miss Lupin is the new Professor."  
  
"Wha's that," Hagrid's voice boomed, "Aeris Lupin the new professor?"  
  
Aeris turned to see Hagrid come over and scoop her up into a bear hug. After a few seconds, Aeris said, "Hagrid, I can't breathe."  
  
Hagrid let go of her, as both of them walked to their seats, and sat down, Hagrid next to Madame Hooch, and Aeris next to Severus.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Professor McGonagall came in with a bunch of first years.  
  
When they were all sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and said, "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I'm pleased to announce that our new Defense Against Dark Arts is Remus Lupin's twin sister, Aeris Lupin. Also, there will be a Christmas Ball later this year, and all students that are fourth year, and above will attend, unless if asked by an older student. Now, let's eat," he finished as food magically appeared.  
  
'Just like I remember,' Aeris thought to herself, 'except that the only person that's my age here is Severus.'  
  
Professor Flitwick, who sat on her other side, turned to her, and said, "I haven't seen you for fifteen years, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well, I've been traveling a lot."  
  
"I expected that, but Dumbledore said that you were coming up with an invention that will protect younger witches, and wizards, that haven't gone to school."  
  
"Yes, in fact, I think I have one with me," Aeris said, pulling out a gold chained necklace, with a sapphire, that had gold wrapped around it, as a charm."  
  
"That's just a necklace."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving. You remember how good I was at enchantments, don't you?"  
  
"Why, yes, compared to Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and your brother, you were the best in Griffindoor."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what's my first class tomorrow?"  
  
"I believe fifth year Griffindoors and Slytherins."  
  
"Good, I look forward to it. Now not trying to be rude, but I kind of want to eat."  
  
"Of course, why I remember when you came to school here, how you were normally the last one out, because people were asking you questions about homework."  
  
"Thank you," Aeris said, starting to eat.  
  
After a few hours, Dumbledore stood up once again, and said, "Well, we all should get to bed, if we're going to have a good start in the morning."  
  
After the students left, Aeris stood up, and stretched, as McGonagall walked over to her.  
  
"If you would please follow me, Miss Lupin, I will show you to your room."  
  
"Lead the way," Aeris replied, following McGonagall out the door.  
  
Professor McGonagall led Aeris to a portrait that was two portraits away from the DADA classroom.  
  
"This is where the previous Defense Against Dark Arts professors stayed, even when you went to school here, do you remember?"  
  
*********Flashback*********  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, and Aeris (all thirteen), stood outside the exact same portrait, with a lighted bag, of Fizzing Whisbes, and other firecrackers, muggle and wizard, knocked on the portrait, and ran off.  
  
*********End Flashback*********  
  
"I seem to have some recollection of a room being here," Aeris said, coming out of her trance.  
  
"Well good. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." McGonagall said, and walked off.  
  
Aeris pulled the portrait open, walked in, and closed it. Her things were already there, so she opened her trunk, pulled out her pajamas, flannel of course, stripped off her clothes, slipped into her pj's, crawled into her bed, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. What is Aeris invention? How will it affect the Slytherins? Keep looking for the next chapter, and don't forget to R+R! 


	4. Midnight Thoughts and Memories

What? No new reviews!?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Carbuncle, he belongs to the Final Fantasy series. For the Harry Potter things, go to a previous chapter.  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4- Midnight Thoughts and Memories  
  
Aeris Lupin had a hard time sleeping that night. After about three in the morning she got out of bed and sat at her desk. She picked up the amulet she had shown to Professor Flitwick earlier in the evening, and stroked it, until a brilliant flash of light came out of it. After the light dimmed, an animal that looked like a kneazle, except it was green all over, had big blue eyes, and had a huge ruby on its head, walked over to her and purred.  
  
"Oh Carbuncle," she sighed, "So many things have changed, instead of learning here, I've become a teacher to one of my friends' son. Why it seemed like it was just yesterday that we first met."  
  
*********Flashback*********  
  
"Come on Aeris! We don't want to miss the train," Remus, age eleven, called out to another eleven year old, who was trailing behind him.  
  
"I'm running as fast as I can Remus," the reply came from a small girl, with her light brown hair braided down her back.  
  
When they crossed the barrier, breathing hard, Remus said, "Good. We made with time to spare."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Aeris gasped.  
  
Suddenly, two more eleven year olds, came barreling through the barrier, and almost hit them, if Remus and Aeris hadn't have moved. The two stopped, one laughing, and one glaring at the other. The one who was laughing had untidy black hair, and wore glasses, while the other, who also had black hair, had yellow eyes.  
  
"Face it Sirius, you lost fair and square," one said.  
  
"You always swerve in front of me," the other replied still glaring.  
  
"Well if it wasn't for Peter, you'd be dead last." (Yes, I know that there all in the same year, but Sirius, James, and Peter all knew each other before they met Remus, and Aeris.)  
  
Soon another boy, who was shorter than Aeris, came through, gasping and wheezing.  
  
"No fair you guys," he spoke in a squeaky voice, "Both of you are taller than me."  
  
"Well, then you shouldn't have raced us," the two said in unison.  
  
"Remus! Aeris," two familiar voices called out, that belonged to their parents. Their parents walked through the barrier. Their mom, who had short, brown hair, and blue eyes, ran towards them, and gave them a big hug, and cried, "My little babies are growing up."  
  
Their father, who was tall, skinny, strong, had neatly parted black hair, and glowing green eyes, walked up behind their mother, patted her on the shoulder, and said, "There, there dear, you'll see them in the summer."  
  
He turned to Remus, and said, "You look after your sister," and he turned to Aeris, and said, "You do your best in school, and don't get into trouble."  
  
"Yes dad," both said in unison, and pulled their things up onto the train.  
  
After they had found a compartment, they sat down, and Remus pulled out a textbook, while Aeris pulled out a deck of cards, when the compartment door slid open, and the three they had seen before walked in.  
  
"Can we sit here," the boy with untidy hair asked.  
  
"Sure. Nothing's stopping you," Aeris replied.  
  
When they sat down, and made themselves comfortable, the boy spoke up, "By the way, I'm James Potter."  
  
"I'm Sirius Black," the boy who sat next to Aeris said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Get your arm off me," Aeris said in a tone that sounded like, "If you don't, I'll break it." Sirius quickly removed his arm, as James laughed and said, "She sure told you Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, she'll do that," Remus spoke, not looking up from his book.  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew," the small boy spoke up.  
  
"What are your names," James asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin," he spoke, again not looking up from his book.  
  
"Aeris Lupin," Aeris said, still shuffling her deck of cards. She looked at Sirius and asked, "Play a game of Exploding Snap?"  
  
"Sure," Sirius said.  
  
*********End Flashback*********  
  
"Why, I even remember when I first met Severus," Aeris said to no one in particular, still stroking Carbuncle.  
  
*********Flashback*********  
  
After Aeris, and Sirius, started their game of Exploding Snap, a calico kitten walked in by itself. Aeris stood up, walked over to the little ball of fluff, saying, "Awwww, what a cute little pussycat," and stuck her hand out for it.  
  
The kitten started stroking her hand with its little head, purring, when an eleven-year-old boy, with black hair came in, looked around, and when he saw the kitten, he said, "Merlin."  
  
Aeris scooped up the kitten, walked over to the boy, and handed "Merlin," to him.  
  
He didn't say anything, but looked at James, Sirius, and Peter. When they saw the boy, Sirius, and James stood up, their hands forming into fists. The boy turned around, and started walking out the compartment door, when Sirius said, "You're lucky Severus, if I was the one that found your cat, it wouldn't be alive."  
  
The boy still didn't say anything, but continued walking out the door. Sirius again put his arm on Aeris shoulder, but she shrugged it off, and continued to look at the door, that the silent boy retrieved his cat, and left.  
  
"You should look out for Severus Snape," Sirius told her, "His parents both were in Slytherin, and I suspect he will too."  
  
*********End Flashback*********  
  
"I really should get some sleep Carbuncle, and I have a special job for you tomorrow, so you really should get some sleep too," Aeris said, walking to her bed. She flopped down on it, and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus Snape sat at his desk, thinking about the events that took place yesterday (since it's four in the morning).  
  
'I can't believe it, she's a teacher here. I wonder how she'll handle,' Snape thought to himself.  
  
'I remember how she actually came and talked to me on the train the first year.'  
  
*********Flashback*********  
  
'I really did want to thank her,' Severus thought to himself, walking to the compartment that he was in by himself, 'But I have a reputation of being rude.'  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door slid open, and in walked the girl that had given him Merlin back.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for what Sirius said," she told him, "Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure," Severus said, a little shocked that somebody wanted to sit with him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I wanted to thank you for finding Merlin. My parents bought him for me."  
  
"He's adorable."  
  
"Thank-."  
  
"Aeris! I told you to stay away from him," Sirius' voice broke their conversation. He grabbed her wrist, stopped to punch Severus in the nose, and practically dragged Aeris out of the compartment.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to her," Severus said to himself.  
  
*********End Flashback*********  
  
Snape rubbed his nose, "I just wanted to talk to her," he murmured to himself, remembering that day.  
  
  
  
Bwa ha ha ha ha! Ooo, could Snape have feelings for her? How will Aeris do tomorrow? Find out in chapters to come. Don't forget to R+R! I do this for you guys! 


	5. Breakfast, Winky, and Fifth Years

Disclaimer: Don't own GF's, they belong to Final Fantasy, and if you want something for Harry Potter, check the previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 5- Breakfast, Winky, and Fifth Years  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Welcome to the Wizarding World Network. I'm your host, Billy Bogarth. Today we have a bunch of songs today, including the muggle song "Dirty" from Christina Agu *click*  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh. Why today to be my first day on the job," Aeris groaned, removing her hand from her alarm clock.  
  
Quick rapping came from the door, as a house elf entered, wearing a tea cozy, carrying a tray with some breakfast, that consisted of cereal, juice, and toast with some butter, and blackberry jam. Her chocolate-colored eyes showed some sorrow, but looked a little happy.  
  
"Well hello there, and who might you be," Aeris asked the small house elf.  
  
"I'm Winky," the little creature spoke in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Well Winky, I'm pleased to meet you. Are you new here? I've never seen you before."  
  
"I started here last year," she squeaked, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Before master died," she wailed, "Poor Mister Crouch! He didn' do anything!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Aeris said quickly, "Mr. Crouch was your master," she asked, trying to calm the bawling house elf, handing her a kleenex, knowing a cloth hankie would frighten the poor little thing.  
  
"Uh huh," Winky stuttered, "He was a great master, but after he sacked me, Dumbledore took in me, and Dobby in."  
  
"Why don't you stay here and calm down Winky? I could use the company," Aeris asked.  
  
"But a house elf isn't supposed to be seen."  
  
"So? You deserve a break? Who's breakfast do you also have to deliver," Aeris asked, knowing that the bowl of porridge wasn't hers.  
  
"Master Snape."  
  
"Well, why don't you deliver it, and come right back, I want to give you something."  
  
"Okay," Winky said, carrying the tray to the door.  
  
"Wait, can I see that porridge for a minute," Aeris asked, sliding the peppershaker up her robe sleeve.  
  
"I don't know," Winky squeaked, "Master Snape said that nobody should touch his bowl."  
  
"I'm not going to touch it, I just want to see it."  
  
"Well, I guess so," Winky confessed, showing the bowl to Aeris.  
  
Aeris reached her arm just over the bowl to see pepper sprinkle into the bowl.  
  
"Alright, you can go. Just be sure to come back."  
  
Winky scampered out the door, quietly closing it behind her.  
  
'That'll give Severus a new thing to wake up to,' Aeris thought to herself, a smirk forming on her lips, as she started on her breakfast.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Winky returned, and started to gather the plates.  
  
"Winky, I want to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Aeris pulled out a shiny sickle, and said, "I'll pay you a sickle a week, if you tidy my room."  
  
"Winky'll do it for free," the house elf squealed, "You are a kind mistress, normally I get sent away."  
  
"Thank you Winky, you may go."  
  
"Yes mistress," Winky said, scampering out the door, carrying the tray of dirty dishes.  
  
After the house elf left, Aeris said to herself, "Well, I should be heading to my first class to teach, and that's fifth year Griffindoor and Slytherin, how ffffffffuuuuuuuunnnnnnn," and she scooped up her parchments, quills, and her subject for the day.  
  
She reached her desk, got organized, and wrote everything on the board before she saw a single soul. The bell rang, and three familiar looking fifth years entered, followed by many others. Five minutes later, the final bell rang, followed quickly by a platinum-color haired boy sauntered in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," she said, "You're late. Five points from Slytherin."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"It's my class Mr. Malfoy, I'll do as I please."  
  
"Wait 'til my father hears about this."  
  
"Ah yes, Lucious Malfoy. Well, guess what Draco, even though your father has a high rank, mine is even higher. Can you tell me what the responsibility of a member of the Elite is?"  
  
"."  
  
"I thought not, Miss Granger, can you tell me what the responsibility of a member of the Elite is," Aeris said, turning to Hermione, as usual, had her hand raised as high as she could.  
  
"A member of the Elite's responsibility is to go where there is danger, and help the unfortunate."  
  
"Excellent, five points to Griffindoor. Now, onto our lesson for today. What you see in front of you looks like a normal amulet, but looks can be deceiving. Miss Granger, can you please point to your amulet, and say, 'Accio Shiva.'"  
  
"Accio Shiva," Hermione repeated.  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant light burst out of her wand and struck the amulet. A form started to shape in the light. When the light faded, the form was a woman with blue and yellow hair, blue eyes, blue skin, and blue paint covering her more.ahem. private parts.  
  
"Hermione," Aeris said, "Meet Shiva, the ice elemental Guardian Force, otherwise known as a GF."  
  
'GF, where have I heard that before,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Now," Aeris said, turning her attention to Neville, "Neville, I want you to point, and say, 'Accio Carbuncle'."  
  
"Aaa-ccc-ii-o Carbuncle," Neville stuttered, and again, a bright light struck an amulet. Carbuncle (from the previous chapter) appeared, and started purring to Neville.  
  
"What does he do," Neville asked Aeris.  
  
Suddenly, a ray of light shot out, but before it hit Neville, it bounced back, going straight back to the attacker. Aeris turned to see none other than Malfoy, completely petrified.  
  
"Carbuncle's specialty is 'Ruby Light', which bounces back every magical attack to the person that fired the spell. Now, if Mr. Malfoy knew that, he wouldn't have been stupid enough to do a first year charm, and completely petrify himself."  
  
"Now I remember," Hermione exclaimed, "GF's are the summoned monsters from the video game Final Fantasy Eight."  
  
"Very good Hermione. Five more points to Griffindoor."  
  
"Professor," Malfoy spoke up, after another Slytherin revived him, "Which one is mine?"  
  
"Pandemona, the wind elemental."  
  
"Why wind?"  
  
"Hopefully he can suck up some of that hot air of yours."  
  
Malfoy glared, as the final bell rang.  
  
"Class dismissed, I want a weekly report on how your GF is progressing."  
  
Everybody left the room, some of the Griffindoors taking their time. Aeris flopped into her chair, sighing.  
  
"Professor," a familiar voice asked. Aeris looked up to see Harry, and Ron. Harry spoke, "Ron and I want to know what ours are," he finished, both of them handing the amulets to her.  
  
She examined them, and them back to the boys, and said, "Ron, yours is Ifrit, the fire elemental. Harry, yours is Leviathan, the water elemental. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have to prepare for my next class."  
  
"Yes professor," the two of them said in unison, and ran out the door, to their next class, which was Potions.  
  
Aeris sighed again, and thought, 'How did I get into this?'  
  
  
  
End of this chapter! Don't forget to R+R! 'Til next chapter! 


	6. Sugar in Soup, Fights, and Brother

Only one review? I would like to thank Randy though, it's so nice to see new reviewers, and I hope you'll review again sometime.  
  
Chapter 6- Sugar in Soup, Fights, and Brother  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Harry Potter *sigh*, oh well. Also, I don't own Celeste Potter, she belongs to my friend Music, who will be posting her story soon.  
  
  
  
"Snape was in a foul mood today," Hermione pointed out to the others as they left Potions Class.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why," Harry commented.  
  
"If you must know," Snape's cold voice came from behind them, "Somebody put pepper in my breakfast this morning, and I will expel whoever it was that did it."  
  
"Wow," Ron said in awe, "I wonder who would do such a thing to Snape."  
  
"Whoever it is," Fred spoke up, with George following behind, "That person is my hero."  
  
"Why thank you," Aeris said, standing behind them, "But I must admit, it was a thing of child's play."  
  
"Really," George asked.  
  
"Why sure! I used to do that to Snape when we were at Hogwarts. I'm surprised that he hasn't figured it out yet though," she shrugged, "Oh well, he used to accuse Sirius of that. Never expected me to do it, because I was a girl," she smiled a mischievous grin.  
  
"Wow," the Weasley's said in awe, all three of them.  
  
"And as Professor Trelawny would say, 'I predict that an unexpected ingredient will be in Snape's soup for lunch,' Well, I should be heading to lunch," she finished, heading towards the Great Hall, followed by the Weasley twins.  
  
Snape noticed the Fred and George Weasley twins when he got his lunch, which was soup.  
  
'I wonder what those two are up to,' he thought as he took a bite (Slurped?) of his soup, 'Must be up to. what the *$#@ is in this soup.. sugar?'  
  
He looked up at the twins, but they didn't show any sign that they did it. Then he started to look around, and then noticed Aeris, who smiled, and waved.  
  
Before he could say anything, the Great Hall doors crashed open, and in walked Lucious Malfoy, followed by two large men. He walked over to Aeris, said something to her, and both of them left the Great Hall.  
  
'What is Lucious up to now,' Snape thought to himself.  
  
When Lucious and Aeris were in the hall, Aeris asked, "What is this about Lucious, I have a class to prepare for."  
  
"It came to my attention that you took points off my son's house today."  
  
"Because he was late to my class, it was either that or detention, and the situation wasn't severe enough for a detention."  
  
Lucious grabbed her shoulder, and whispered in a deadly tone, "You listen to me girl. No one takes house points away from a Malfoy."  
  
Aeris looked at Lucious, then at her arm, and whispered in her own deadly tone, "If you remember Lucious, your son could be expelled if you intervene with his academics. I am his teacher, I have the right to punish him for not following the rules here."  
  
"I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation," Lucious said, signaling his two henchmen over, "Crabbe, Goyle, why don't you remind this young lady."  
  
The two men smiled, as they leapt toward her. Aeris jumped, kicking both of them in the jaw. Crabbe kept charging, while Goyle stopped to feel his jaw. Aeris' fist crashed down on Crabbe's eye.  
  
As she landed, Goyle appeared behind her, and wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't move. Crabbe stood up, made his hand into a fist, and started to pound on Aeris. Aeris brought her foot up, right into Crabbe's private area. Crabbe fell to the ground, but Aeris soon felt pressure around her body, Goyle was squeezing Aeris. She felt a few of her ribs crack, and suddenly felt a crunching sound, causing her to start coughing up blood, Crabbe was back.  
  
Suddenly, Hagrid's booming voice bellowed, "Wha's going on here," he pulled Crabbe and Goyle off Aeris, who quietly crawled over to a wall, and leaned against it.  
  
She looked up to see Hagrid, the Minister of Magic, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape appear, and a figure in the background, but she couldn't make the figure out, because she lost consciousness.  
  
She woke a few hours later in the Hospital Wing. No one was around, so she tried to sit up, but only got halfway up before she felt dizzy and nauseous. She groaned as she laid back down.  
  
She heard footsteps on the other side of the curtain, and who should, but her brother Remus Lupin, yellow eyes shining in concern. Professor Dumbledore appeared, smiling, spoke up, "Well, I'm sure Masters Crabbe and Goyle will no better then to pick on people smaller than them."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Remus spoke, "This is no laughing matter, she could have been killed."  
  
"On the contrary," Madame Promfrey said, entering the room with a potion, "She is very strong of will, and I think she would have been fine. Here, drink this, you'll feel better," she finished, handing the potion to Aeris.  
  
She drank the potion, and grimaced, due to the awful flavor.  
  
"Oh my gosh Aeris," a female voice exclaimed, "What did you do!?"  
  
"Nothing that you would never expect Aeris to do Miss Potter," Dumbledore told a woman (sorry that I won't be giving a description of her, because Music hasn't posted her story yet).  
  
"Yeah Celeste, I thought you knew me," Aeris joked to the guest, starting to sit up, due to the potion starting to work.  
  
Celeste Potter was James' younger sister, therefore, making her Harry's aunt. Harry had not known about this until last summer (sorry, once again I do not know the details to Music's story, so I'm deeply sorry Music if I have this wrong), so he went to live with her.  
  
"I can't remember when I last saw you like this," Celeste huffed.  
  
"I can," Remus mumbled.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Remus, sixteen, sat in one of the chairs in the Griffindor common room, reviewing certain potions for their Potions class tomorrow. Lily helped Celeste, twelve, with her History essay. James, Sirius, and Aeris went somewhere, via Invisibility Cloak, without telling anyone where they were going. (Peter had gone to bed)  
  
'They're probably up to no good,' Remus thought.  
  
"Stop worrying Remus," Lily spoke up, noticing Remus not really paying attention to his work, "They'll be back sooner or later. They probably went down to the kitchens."  
  
Suddenly, the portrait sung open, and within a few moment the three pulled off the cloak. James had a fat lip, Sirius had a few tears in his cloak, and Aeris had a shiner forming on her right eye.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Lily exclaimed, rushing over to James, while Celeste went over to Sirius, and Remus went over to Aeris. Remus looked at his sister, crossed his arms, and asked, "What did you three get into this time."  
  
"Oh nothing," Sirius said, in his fake innocent voice, "Just had a little talk with some Slytherins."  
  
"You didn't get caught did you," Lily asked James, "Because, do you know how long your detention would be if you were.."  
  
"Relax Lily," James calmed his girlfriend, "We weren't caught. Before McGonagall arrived, we had already hidden under my cloak. Man, do you know how angry she was when she saw those four."  
  
"Who were they," Celeste asked Sirius.  
  
"Just Severus, Lucious, and Lucious' two henchmen. You should have seen Malfoy's face when Aeris lunged at him. I swear, if he screamed, it would have sounded like a little girl."  
  
"You fought Malfoy," Remus asked his sister, who had been silent the whole time.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sirius exclaimed, "You should have seen him when Aeris was finished."  
  
Aeris stood up, and said in a flat tone of voice, "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Don't you want to put something on that eye," Lily asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"No."  
  
Meanwhile, Snape, Malfoy, and his two henchmen were in the Slytherin common room. Snape's lip was bleeding, the two henchmen looked unaffected, and Lucious, well. Lucious didn't look too good. His lip was bleeding, his nose was bleeding, his left cheek was swollen, and he had two black eyes.  
  
Snape stood up, and said, "I'm going to bed."  
  
As he sat down on his bed he thought, 'I know that Remus is a werewolf, but why should Aeris be taunted of her brother's transformation?'  
  
Lucious taunting Aeris was the whole start of that brawl. Lucious had said that she must be a freak, if her brother was, and the next thing he knew, Lucious was on the ground, James had gone up against Crabbe and Goyle, and Sirius had punched him.  
  
"Well, one things for certain," he spoke to himself, "Malfoy'll know better than to talk bad about Aeris."  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to go get ready for my." Aeris started, but then stopped, when she started to feel dizzy and nauseous.  
  
"Oh no you're not," Remus said, pushing her back down, then turning to Dumbledore, "If you may sir, could I teach my sister's classes for the rest of the day?"  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with that, unless Miss Lupin decides against it."  
  
Aeris knew that she had been beat, so nodding her head, she confessed, "Alright, but only for the rest of the day."  
  
Remus turned, and walked out.  
  
"Well, I must be going too, it was nice to see you again," Celeste spoke up, and left.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling, and said, "I expect to see you tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
"Alright," she said, as Dumbledore left.  
  
Aeris stared at the ceiling, and said, "What an interesting first day this has been."  
  
  
  
Alright, this chapter is done. I'm sorry that I don't have the Christmas chapter up yet, but there I do have a Christmas story that you should look into, so go to my profile, and read it. Oh yeah, and don't forget to review this chapter! 


	7. Visits and CAPTURED!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, except Aeris!  
  
Chapter 7- Visits and CAPTURED!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nobody noticed a huge, black, shaggy dog enter Hogwarts that night after dinner, nobody except three certain Griffindors.  
  
"Where do you suppose he's going," Ron asked.  
  
"Beats me," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, obviously," Hermione huffed, "He's going to see Professor Lupin."  
  
"Let's tell him that she's in the Hospital Wing," Harry said, running towards the direction the dog was heading, with Ron, and Hermione close behind.  
  
They caught up to the dog when he stopped, and stood outside a portrait, which to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise, opened, and closed after the dog entered. The three ran to the portrait, and knocked on the frame. Once again, the portrait swung open, revealing none other than Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, both smiling.  
  
"Sirius told me you were following him," Remus said, still grinning.  
  
"We wanted to tell him that Aeris was in the Hospital Wing," Hermione spoke.  
  
"And that's where I'm heading now," Sirius interrupted, "You're welcome to come with me."  
  
"Okay," Harry, and Ron said, but Hermione interjected, "But we're not supposed be out now."  
  
"I'll escort you there," Remus said, "And Aeris will write a note, allowing you to get back to the common room, without Filch on your case. Shall we be going," he finished, offering his arm to Hermione, through being courteous.  
  
Hermione linked her arm around him, as they left the room, with "Snuffles" following behind.  
  
"Aeris, Aeris," an all too familiar voice taunted her in her dream, "Wake up Aeris. We're coming for you."  
  
Aeris groaned, and stretched, reaching for her pillow. After her hand grasped her pillow, she swung, opening her eyes, but no one was there, at least, so she thought.  
  
'Great,' she thought to herself, 'I haven't even been here one day, and I'm already getting hallucinations.'  
  
"Come now Aeris," a voice that was all too familiar to her, "Can't you take a little joke."  
  
Suddenly, Peter Pettigrew appeared, still short, fat, bald, and squeaky- voiced.  
  
"What are you doing here," she hissed, trying to keep her anger concealed.  
  
"Can't I see a dear old friend," he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"Since when did you become confident? Was it when you became a lap dog to someone more powerful than you, like Remus James, Sirius, and me? Or when you sold your friends out, just so you could feel powerful?"  
  
"I'm here on a little mission, concerning a student here."  
  
Aeris leapt out of her bed, tackling Peter. She whispered in a deadly voice, "I don't think you realize the seriousness of this. I'm the DADA professor here, and there will be no killings on my watch. Especially Harry, or his friends."  
  
The door to the Hospital Wing opened, as a huge, shaggy black dog appeared, followed by Remus, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"One of you get Dumbledore," Aeris shouted. Hermione turned, and sprinted out the door.  
  
Remus helped Aeris up, as Snuffles turned into Sirius. Sirius grabbed Peter by the collar, and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"So Peter, have you finally decided to kill off the rest of us, or are you starting on the next generation," he whispered in a voice that could scare a person to death.  
  
"Sss-Sirius," Peter stuttered, "Www-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was asking you the same question."  
  
"What is the meaning of this," the voice of Snape came behind them.  
  
They all turned to see, Snape, and Hermione, at the door. When Snape saw Black, they both shouted, "You!"  
  
"Well," Peter said, realizing Sirius had loosened his grip, "I really must be going," with that, he changed into "Scabbers," and ran through a crack in the wall.  
  
"Now that you're here Sirius, why don't I help you to the Minister of Magic," Snape said coolly, pulling out his wand.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Severus," Remus said, as he, and Harry both pulled out their wands.  
  
All three of them shouted, "Exspelliarmus."  
  
Three flashes of light erupted from their wands, and struck in the dead center, causing a giant ball of light to form, and explode. Aeris, weak already, found that the heat of the light was almost unbearable. She felt her knees collapse, and once again, she fell unconscious.  
  
After the light faded, the others realized that Aeris was on the ground. Sirius rushed over, and scooped her up, into his arms. He walked over to her bed, and carefully placed her on it.  
  
Sirius, and Remus turned towards Snape, who looked unaffected at the state of Aeris. Before any of them could say anything, Dumbledore appeared. He looked at the scene, the people, and the burn marks that were left from the giant ball of light. He looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and said, "I believe that students were supposed to be in their common room half an hour ago."  
  
Before the three could reply, Dumbledore produced a piece of parchment, and said, "I also believe that a letter from a professor allows a student, or students, back to their common room, without getting detention from Mr. Filch."  
  
He gave them another look, as if to say, "I'm going to have a conversation with these three, and I would prefer that there were no eavesdroppers," that made them leave faster.  
  
After Dumbledore was sure they were gone, he turned to the three that were left. All three of them had their heads down, and were shuffling their feet.  
  
'Reminds me of when they were in school,' he chuckled to himself.  
  
"I must say that I was surprised when I saw a flash of light coming from the Hospital Wing, especially when there is a rule that clearly states that there is no use of spells outside of class."  
  
"Professor," Snape spoke up, "I must inform you that Potter was one of culprits...,"  
  
"Who was trying to help Sirius," Aeris, now conscious, spoke up.  
  
"Why don't we finish this conversation someplace else, so that Miss Lupin can get some rest," Dumbledore suggested, leading the three fully-grown men out the door.  
  
Aeris sighed, and fell back asleep.  
  
A few hours later, she heard some whispering. When she opened her eyes, she saw Peter standing at the foot of her bed. Looking to her right, she saw another man, wearing black robes, and a mask. The man punched her in the abdominal, before she could do anything, causing her, to once again loose consciousness.  
  
  
  
What fate will befall Aeris? Join in for the next of Aeris Lupin: The New DADA Professor! 


	8. In the Enemy's Camp

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything except for Aeris! Stop calling me you filthy, ~$#*! lawyers!  
  
Chapter 8- In the Enemy's Camp  
"Master, we caught the new professor," Pettigrew's squeaky voice filled Aeris's ears.  
  
"Excellent Wormtail, you've done well," a new, smooth voice called out, "Remove the blindfold."  
  
The darkness in Aeris eyes was now replaced with the inside of the camp. Her hands and legs were tied, but she wasn't gagged, so that was good.  
  
Five robed people entered the tent, along with the most feared wizard of these days, Voldemort, and Peter following close behind.  
  
"Enjoying your stay? Comfortable," Voldemort asked, chuckling to himself, "We want your stay to be as pleasant as possible," he finished sarcastically.  
  
"I'd rather be kissing poisonous snakes," she snapped, anger filling her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, well, we'll see how you're doing after tonight's events," Voldemort replied. He turned to three of the cloaked figures, which were smaller than the others, and ordered, "Keep watch on her. Even though she won't be going anywhere," with that, he turned, and left the tent, leaving Aeris with three Death Eaters.  
  
"Professor Lupin," one of the Death Eaters inquired in a voice that was all too familiar.  
  
She looked at the one that asked, and muttered, "Draco?"  
  
The figure pulled off the mask to reveal Draco Malfoy, his face grim at the sight of his teacher.  
  
"Since when were you a Death Eater?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything," Malfoy said, sitting down next to her.  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, hallways were buzzing with the news of the disappearance of their professor.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Professor Lupin is missing!"  
  
"How? She was in the Hospital Wing last night!"  
  
"Maybe she left, and is never coming back!"  
  
"Why would she leave her stuff?"  
  
While all this was going on, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius, in dog form, were all talking about the current situation.  
  
"Where could she have gone Albus," McGonagall asked.  
  
"She couldn't have gotten far," Flitwick chirped.  
  
"Headmaster," Snape said, "Could it be possible that Voldemort could have had a hand in this?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him," Dumbledore replied, deep in thought.  
  
"But how? Why," McGonagall again asked.  
  
Remus stood up, and said, "To get Harry."  
  
Everyone turned towards him, with a look in their eyes that asked "what", well, everyone except Hermione.  
  
"Voldemort knows that Harry would do anything to help someone, so he's using my sister as bait, to lure Harry to him."  
  
"Where do you think they've taken her," Hermione asked.  
  
"Possibly to one of their camps, but I don't know which one," Remus replied.  
  
"Severus, didn't you say that there was a Death Eater 'party' tonight," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes Headmaster, but I don't see what that has to do with this."  
  
"You can gather information there, and we can form a plan to get our professor back."  
  
"In the meantime," McGonagall said, "What are we going to do about Defense Against the Dark Arts classes?"  
  
"I have someone in mind," Dumbledore replied, looking at Remus.  
  
Snape walked out of meeting a little upset.  
  
'Why does Remus get to be the professor,' he grumbled mentally, 'Just because his sister was..."  
  
"Professor," a voice called out. Snape turned to see Draco running at him. He stopped just in front of him and said, gasping, "Professor Lupin... at Death Eater... coronation."  
  
"Now why would they take her to... the... quickly, follow me Draco," Snape finished, running toward his quarters.  
  
"Alright you," a gruff voice said to Aeris, awaking her from her so-called "nap", "Time to go."  
  
"Where to," she asked sarcastically.  
  
"To end your reputation," he replied, picking her up in one arm.  
  
"Followers," Voldemort said, standing in front of a blazing fire, "we are gathered here to bring a new person into our family."  
  
The crowd cheered as they brought out Aeris, and placed her in front of Voldemort.  
  
"I can make this easy for you, if you pledge your allegiance to me," he whispered so that only she could here.  
  
"Never," she hissed back.  
  
Daggers flashed in Voldemort's eyes, as he turned toward the crowd.  
  
"It appears that our new member wants me to treat her as an enemy! Well that can be arranged! Followers! Prepare wands!"  
  
All of the cloaked figures pulled out their wands, as Voldemort pulled out his.  
  
"On my mark! Ready! Cruccio!"  
  
"Cruccio," the crowd roared, as they pointed their wands at Aeris.  
  
The pain was enormous, but she didn't scream, or wither under the monstrosity of pain.  
  
'They want me to show fear, they want me to show pain, they want me to be weak, just like them,' she thought to herself, 'Well, I'll show them!'  
  
: Bahamut? Are you there?:  
  
: Yes Aeris, I'm always here: a deep grumbling voice replied mentally to her.  
  
: Can you see them?:  
  
: I'm able to see what you see:  
  
: Why don't we show them a kind of magic we use?:  
  
: Fine with me: the mental voice replied, with a little bit of laughter in it response.  
  
Snape and Draco reached the coronation a little late, but what they saw shocked, then amazed them. At first, they saw Aeris engulfed in a crimson flame. Then, all of the sudden, she disappeared, and was replaced by a dragon-like creature, if it wasn't able to stand, then it would look more like a dragon.  
  
Its wings spanned about half the camp. Opening its huge mouth, it released a giant blue fireball at the crowd. Screams, shouts, and cries erupted, as the crowd scattered, some disapperated, some running, and some ducking for cover.  
  
When the dragon disappeared, Aeris reappeared, only different. Instead of her eyes being gold, they were iridescent , with no pupils. Her hair was whipping around her, even though there was no wind. Her robes were gone, replaced with skin-tight, black leather, that were mid-thigh shorts, and a tube-top.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't see Voldemort come up behind her. Snape tried to get her attention, but it was too late. Voldemort placed his wand on her left arm, and started to incantate.  
  
A burning pain seeped through her body, but it was intensified due to her state. As soon as it entered, it disappeared, as she collapsed.  
  
"Pathetic," Voldemort whispered.  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter, 'til next chapter! 


	9. More Memories and Suprise!

Disclaimer: *singing* I don't own it, and you know it.  
  
A.N- Ack! I've been horrible about not updating this! I've been having writer's block!  
  
Chapter 9- More Memories and a Surprise  
******Flashback******  
  
Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Aeris were all sitting on the couches of the Griffindor common room. Lily was next to James, Peter next to Remus, and Sirius was next to Aeris. They were all talking about the Yule ball that would take place in two weeks.  
  
"So Aeris," Sirius commented, draping his arm around her shoulder, "Have you got a date for the Yule Ball yet?"  
  
Shrugging off the seventeen-year-olds arm, she replied calmly, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
Mischief gleamed in Sirius's eyes. Suddenly, he attacked her only weakness; he started to tickle her. Giggling, Aeris rolled off the couch, dragging Sirius with her, where she rolled him onto his back, and straddled her legs around his waist. Slumping over to where her lips were just a few inches away from Sirius, she whispered, "I'm still not telling you."  
  
"Well, I'm heading off to bed," Aeris said so the rest of their friends could hear, while lightly standing up over Sirius, and scampered up the stairs to the seventh years dorms, and closing it before Sirius, who was in hot pursuit, could reach her.  
  
A few minutes later Lily entered, with a broad grin, revealing straight teeth, spread across her face. When she reached Aeris, who was trying to avoid light, Lily leapt on the bed, flattening Aeris (well, she didn't really flatten Aeris, since she's a skinny little thing, well, both of them are skinny little things). Laughing, Lily finally spoke, saying, "You should have seen Sirius's face when he reached the bottom of the steps, he looked like a begging puppy whose master refused to give him food."  
  
"Does every guy do that," Aeris inquired, "Or am I just lucky to have Sirius like that."  
  
"Your lucky," Lily pouted, "Practically every girl on campus would like THE legendary Sirius Black to look at them like that."  
  
"How many girls have written in their journals that they wish Sirius would ask them to the dance?"  
  
"About four out of five of the entire girl population."  
  
"And how many will have their wish?"  
  
"Most likely none."  
  
Both girls couldn't control it any longer; they both busted out laughing, which lasted for about five minutes. When they calmed down, Aeris asked, "So, did James ask you?"  
  
"Yep. Who asked you?"  
  
"Practically every boy from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Griffindoor, except for James, Remus, and Peter."  
  
"Have you said yes to anyone?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Have someone in mind?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"You really should have a steady boyfriend. You know, someone to have 'fun' with," Lily pouted.  
  
"Oh, Sirius could do it, it's not that hard to sneak into our dormitory."  
  
"Why hasn't he?"  
  
"There's one matter that he hasn't gotten past."  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"More like who. There's always the matter of my brother."  
  
"Ah yes, the Stalker-that-sends-other-people-to-do-his-dirty-work."  
  
"Yep, that's Remus."  
  
"Well, goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
The next day, during breakfast (after fifteen minutes of Lily prying Aeris out of bed) Aeris noticed Severus walking towards the Griffindoor table. However, before he could reach the table, Sirius slid into the spot next to Aeris, blocking her view, and asked, "Aeris, will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"I'll think about it," was Aeris reply, causing Sirius to sigh, and bang his head on the table, which was quite an amusing sight, considering that a bowl of oatmeal had appeared right before his head hit the table.  
  
"What's wrong Sirius," Lily inquired, trying very hard not to laugh at the sight of Sirius pulling very sticky, gray globs out of his rich, smooth, black hair.  
  
"You have no idea what I've been going through this last month," Sirius answered, as he pulled out a book labeled "How to Date My Sister" by Remus Lupin, and slammed it down on the table, "I've had to read this, and then I had to ask Remus if it was alright to take you to the ball."  
  
After hearing that, Aeris eyes flashed in anger, as she spoke, "How dare my brother choosing who I go out with," she finished, getting up to find her brother, and most likely kill him. Before she could leave though, Sirius spoke, "Ummm, Aeris? The Ball?"  
  
"One dance," she snapped, not bothering to look over her shoulder.  
  
******End Flashback******  
  
"Miss... mmmmmiiiiisssssssssss," a voice called to Aeris, pulling her to consciousness.  
  
After Aeris's eyes focused, the first thing she saw was a house elf, wearing a frilly tea cozy, with bat-like ears, blue eyes the size of tennis balls, and a small tuft of blonde hair.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I?"  
  
"Miss, you are currently in the room that occupied my late mistress, Lady Snape, and this is the Snape Manor," the house elf squeaked.  
  
"Snape Manor," Aeris yelled, bolting upright, but soon laid back down, due to a sharp pain in her side, and because the small house elf shoved her back down, "How did I get here?"  
  
"Please miss," the house elf squealed, "Keep your voice down, Master is in his study, and doesn't want to be disturbed."  
  
"Alright, I will, but can you please tell me how I got here?"  
  
"I don't know the details, but last week, during a storm late at night, Master brought you here, sopping wet, and in terrible condition. After a few nights of medical potions, and sitting by your bedside, your fever broke, but you were still unconscious. Now, here you are, awake, and apparently well."  
  
"Besides this sharp pain in my arm," Aeris groaned.  
  
"Pain," the elf squeaked, "In your arm."  
  
"Yeah, what is it," she finished, pulling up her sleeve, to reveal a tattoo of a skull, with a snake sliding through it.  
  
"O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Aeris screamed, sending the poor little elf to fetch her master, quickly.  
  
Severus Snape was still in bed when his house elf, Mary Sue (^_^), came bolting in screaming about the guest, causing Snape to stumble out of his bed, in his silky, black boxers (*dddddrrrrrroooooooooooooolllllll*), and to find some appropriate clothing. Upon reaching the bedroom door that once belonged to his mother, he heard Aeris's voice scream, "Where are my clothes?!"  
  
Snape opened the door to see Aeris, in a satin, pink nightgown (much to her dismay), leaning up against the wall, wincing in pain. Snape rushed over, and steadied her over to a chair. He examined her arm, and asked, "Do you remember anything from last week, at the Death Eater Camp?"  
  
"All that I remember was a burning pain, and everything going dark," Aeris groaned.  
  
"Anything else? Such as..." Severus started, but was interrupted by a voice that unmistakably belonged to Dumbledore.  
  
"Such as unleashing your Guardian Force," Albus broke in, appearing at the door.  
  
Startled, Aeris bent her head, and replied, "I guess I did, didn't I."  
  
Smiling, Dumbledore said in his normal calm tone, "Well, judging by Mister Malfoy's description, I'd say you made quite an impression."  
  
"How many people has he told?"  
  
Before Dumbledore replied, Severus cut in, saying, "I'd like to make sure that my patient is completely alright."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and walked out the door, quickly followed by Mary Sue, who was holding a wide assortment of Muggle, and Wizard candies.  
  
Snape turned his attention to Aeris, the girl who was able to melt his cold heart, who was looking off into space. Suddenly, she spoke, "Do you remember the Yule Ball in our seventh year? You know, what you told me?"  
  
"Yes," was Snape's reply, remembering it all too clearly.  
  
******Flashback******  
  
Severus Snape, seventeen, was standing under the tree that stood right next to the lake. He was holding a dozen muggle, red roses, which he bewitched to keep them from wilting. He was also mumbling to himself "How could I have been so stupid."  
  
"Were those for me," a familiar voice said behind him.  
  
Turning, he saw a small body, with gold eyes staring at him. The voice once again spoke, "They were for me? Weren't they?"  
  
"Why do you care," Severus's reply was, as he turned towards the lake.  
  
"Because I saw you at the doors to the Great Hall, and looking at me before you left."  
  
"When you were dancing with Black," he commented, spitting the last word.  
  
"A promised one dance," was her reply, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I always agree to one dance with a guy who has been persistent. I think I can make an acceptation now though," she finished as Severus turned towards her.  
  
She offered her hand to Severus, while he took it, and they slow danced to no music. After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes, and not having a care in the world. Right as soon as they neared each other for a kiss, fireworks exploded in the night sky.  
  
Aeris grabbed Severus's hand, and dragged him over to the tree, and climbed up for a better view. Severus followed her actions, and joined the girl in the tree. The night sky filled with many different colors. Looking at the colors, they scooted closer together, and were just about to kiss, when a voice broke the darkness, which amazingly sounded like Sirius.  
  
"Aeris? Aeris! AERIS?! WHERE ARE YOU," Sirius's voice echoed, and yet was getting closer.  
  
Aeris quietly slipped out of the tree and laid beneath a bush, waiting for him to either pass, go back inside, or catch her, whichever came first. Boots snapped twigs right in front of her view, when they stopped, as Severus's voice broke the silence, asking, "Lost something Black?"  
  
"Snape," Sirius barked, "What are you doing out here?!"  
  
"Just watching the moon... say, isn't the full moon supposed to be next week? I sure hope your friend will alright," was Snape's reply, in a cold sneer, but Aeris could tell he was acting.  
  
'That's all it is to Severus,' she thought, 'Just a big play. I'm sure he'd make a great spy.'  
  
"Where's Aeris," Sirius snapped again.  
  
"How should I know? Isn't she your bitch (if you didn't know already, bitch means a female dog, and remember, by then, Sirius was able to transform into a dog)?"  
  
"You take that back Snape!"  
  
"Besides, you'd know if I did something to her, because she'd be crying in your arms by now."  
  
Aeris watched as the feet that belonged to Sirius turned, and stamped back towards the castle. Slowly, she slid out of the bushes, but when she stood up, she wished she hadn't, because the front of her dress robe was caked with dirt.  
  
"Oh man," she exasperated, "This is my favorite dress robe."  
  
"We can fix that," Severus said, as he leapt from the tree, to the ground in front of her, "It's just a stain."  
  
Quickly, they headed up the steps, carefully past the Great Hall, and to the laundry, where the house elves quickly handed Aeris a replacement robe, to get her to the dormitories, while they took the robe, and was told by Aeris to be extra careful with it, even though she knew that they would do their job perfectly. Severus once again helped Aeris, even though she could do it by herself, back to the portrait of the fat lady, who was currently talking to Violet.  
  
Before Aeris could enter the common room, Severus stopped her, and swept her up into a kiss. What seemed like an eternity, was actually a few seconds, they pulled away from each other, as Aeris sighed, and whispered to herself, "Wow."  
  
"Don't forget this," Severus whispered quietly, but not harshly, and turned around, and left, leaving Aeris to stand there for fifteen minutes, when by that time, Lily told her to come in before she let the heat out.  
  
******End Flashback******  
  
"What did you mean by 'Don't forget this'," Aeris asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, while busily searching his pockets.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BYNOTHING?! LISTEN YOU DON'T JUST GO KISS A GIRL, AND GO TELL HER ITS NOTHING ABOUT TWENTY, AND what are you doing," she asked Severus, as he went down on one knee, and showed his graduation ring from his seventh year.  
  
The ring was silver, with emeralds circling around the band. Each graduation ring was given to the seventh years on their last day. Each house had its own ring. Griffindoor's ring was gold with rubies, Ravenclaw was gold with sapphires, and Hufflepuff, was normally gold, with yellow topaz, or an inscription in black. Sometimes the rings were exchanged between lovers as engagement rings, meaning that they would give up their House for that person, although normally, Slytherins would still have the same ring, because normally they would marry a fellow Slytherin.  
  
"Aeris Lupin, will you marry me?"  
BWA HA HA HA HA HA! It's ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Will she accept, or will she refuse, what do you think? And I'm posting this before I go away for the weekend, so hopefully I'll get oodles and oodles of reviews. ^_^ 


	10. The Return to Hogwarts

Triforce Knight- It's now time for the long awaited chapter of Aeris Lupin: DADA Professor.  
  
Audience: *cricket cricket*  
  
T.K- Well, just for that, I'm going to give... a disclaimer.  
  
*groan*  
  
T.K- Ah ha! I knew that people were out there!  
  
Chapter 10- The Return to Hogwarts  
  
It took a few moments for Aeris to answer the question. First she looked at the scene, which was Snape, head of Slytherin house, a Slytherin himself, most feared professor (well all houses except Slytherin) in all of Hogwarts, was kneeling right in front of her. Her, Aeris, the new DADA professor, a Gryffindor in her year, and just recovered from being a prisoner in a Death Eater camp. He was holding his graduation ring, and had just asked a question that most women want to hear.  
  
"What," she finally asked, unable to form any longer sentences at the moment.  
  
"Will you marry me," was his reply.  
  
"Severus, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say whatever you want."  
  
"I'll think about it," she told him.  
  
Standing up, Snape asked, "Do you always say that to any boy who asks you a question?"  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Aeris, fourteen, sat next to Lily at lunch, and was having a mixed conversation between notes, and the notice they had read on their way, that stated that there was a trip to Hogsmeade that weekend. Their conversation went something like this:  
  
"Did you find out the answer to which potion could tell absolute truth?"(Aeris)  
  
"Yeah, it's Veraserium. Do you know what you're wearing to the Hogsmeade trip?"(Lily)  
  
"I was thinking about my blue tank top, black mini skirt, black knee-high dragon-hide boots, and that muggle fairy pendant you got my last Christmas. You?"(Aeris)  
  
"My green peasant blouse, and my hip-hugger flare jeans."(Lily)  
  
"Ladies," Sirius broke in, as he, James, Remus, and Peter slipped in surrounding them, "We just read the notice board, and were wondering if you needed any body guards."  
  
"And why would we need body guards," Aeris asked sarcastically.  
  
"Because somebody needs to protect those delicious bodies of yours," Sirius replied, but quickly held up his hands when he heard a growl come from Remus.  
  
Aeris smiled, and told him sweetly, "I'll think about it."  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
"Technically your not a boy now, and I never say no to a boy that is a student, and needs help with his studies, and since you're not a student now, there's no reason to agree, or accept with you" Aeris told Severus, with a faint smirk on her lips.  
  
"Well, since you feel this way, why don't we just head back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Alright," Aeris agreed, uncertain if she was ready.  
  
"Before we go, I should warn you to put on your sunglasses."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that you're going to have a visitor in you're fifth year Griffindor and Slytherin classes for quite some time," Severus told her as he handed her a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Looking at the front page, she saw none other than our "favorite" person, Dolores Umbridge, toad-like face and all, dressed in her ridiculous garb. Aeris groaned, and said "Not now, I don't need any Ministry officials to watch my every move while I'm teaching students about the outside world."  
  
"That's just it, the Minister of Magic is unsure of his power, and while questioning Dumbledore's sanity by saying that Voldemort is back, he wants to control how we teach, which is why they'll be notifying you to change you're text to 'Defensive Magical Theory'."  
  
"They're doing WHAT," Aeris screamed at the top of her voice, and came very close to tearing off Severus's head, but not on purpose.  
  
"I'm just a messenger," Snape replied in a calm voice that only he could say, as he handed her a piece of parchment.  
  
Aeris tore the paper from his hand, and heated up with frustration as she read the letter. It read:  
  
To Miss Lupin,  
  
It has come to our attention that you are providing you're students with inadequent material. Therefore, we were forced to take action in your time of absence to notify all parents/guardians of participating students of the change in text. We hope that this does not interrupt any of your plans, even if insufficient.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dolores Jane Umbridge  
  
Hogwarts Inquisitor  
  
When she finished the letter, Aeris very calmly placed the letter on the table, then with a quick flick of the wand, it burst into a smoldering ball of ash. Snape just watched the pile of soot, and commented, "You took that better than I expected."  
  
Aeris turned, and said with acid dripping from her voice, "I'd really like to once again, speak with dear Miss Umbridge," and with that, she disappeared, nightgown and all, but then quickly reappeared again, as she commented, "I'd rather have some decent clothes on", with she stormed into the bathroom. Even though you couldn't see it on the outside, on the inside, Severus had a huge grin spread across his face.  
  
Right as soon as she closed the door, Severus flopped onto the bed and groaned. He pulled out the ring again, and looked at it thinking to himself, 'Severus, you God damn fool, why did you do it? You know that she would never love you, even if she did show it, it's not enough to guarantee that she would marry you. You are just a fool to think that someone would love you.' He growled at himself, and shoved the ring back into his pocket. Then he started to rub his temples with his fingers.  
  
Inside the bathroom, while Aeris was changing, she thought to herself, 'Aeris, why did you say no, you love him, and you know it. Sirius was just a friend to you, he was like an older brother to you.'  
  
Another voice in her mind said, 'I said that I was never going to marry, and I plan to."  
  
'Is it really that fair to your brother, who can never have children? Is it fair for you to hide behind your mask? Is it fair to not just break Severus's heart, but breaking your heart.'  
  
Upset with herself, she cast a silencing charm on the door, and then screamed, "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS," as she hurried to finish changing.  
  
When Aeris reappeared, she wore a simple, pale blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black work robe. Strands of hair fell out of her simple ponytail, as she put her sunglasses over her unordinary eyes, which flashed little daggers.  
  
"Alright, let's go," she snapped, venom still in her voice.  
  
"How," Severus asked, but somehow knew that he would find out shortly.  
  
"There's only one way to Apperate onto school grounds that's not written in the book, and I'm going to do it, I just hope Dumbledore doesn't mind."  
  
"What does he have to do with this," Snape started, but when he saw the smirk on Aeris lips, he finished, "You know something don't you."  
  
"Maybe, but that doesn't matter now," she finished, as she took his hand, and said, "I want you to picture Dumbledore's office, just next to the fireplace, alright?"  
  
"Alright," he commented, closing his eyes.  
  
"Let's go," she told Snape, and used some of her magic to send them swirling, as colors flash before their eyes.  
  
When the room stopped swirling, they stood at the headmaster's office fireplace, while the headmaster himself sat at his desk, with a small smile across his face. Aeris swayed for a moment, but regained her composure almost immediately.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the office burst open, as a short, plump, toad-like woman in a pink cardigan stormed, actually more like waddled towards Dumbledore, screaming, "It's been two weeks Albus, if you're DADA professor isn't here by tomorrow, the Ministry will take action."  
  
Clearing her throat, Aeris strode towards the small woman, and said, "Dolores Umbridge I presume."  
  
"Who are you," she asked, in a fake sweet voice.  
  
"Aeris Lupin, DADA professor, and member of the Elite Four."  
  
"I'm so pleased to meet you," Umbridge said in her fake sweet voice, "I presume that you got my letter, and I will be checking your class once a week."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Aeris replied, and started to leave the office. When she walked behind Dolores, she whispered a few words, and leaving with a smirk on her lips.  
  
Dolores thought she smelled something, and when she looked down she saw that her cardigan had caught fire. She shrieked and grabbed a pitcher of water that Dumbledore had so conveniently conjured, and doused herself with it.  
  
Outside, Aeris whispered to herself, "You're not saying if I have the right to teach what I want, and if she gets in my way, there'll be hell to pay."  
  
Triforce Knight- Well, as I said before, it's now time for a disclaimer. I do NOT own anything Harry Potter related, and I probably will NEVER own anything. Also, if you disagree with my decision I prefer you keep them to yourself, but if you have some constructive criticism I will appreciate it.  
  
[Aeris appears]  
  
Aeris- Say Tri, you told me that you would be going over previous chapters, and be fixing them up.  
  
Tri- Yes I am, and I will do. *whispers* eventually.  
  
Aeris- Also many people are asking, "Are you going to continue your stories?"  
  
Tri- The answer to that is also yes, however, right now I am suffering from writer's block, so I think now would be a good time to asks people for suggestions.  
  
Aeris- Since the reviews area is not supposed to be used as a message board, please send ideas to morgansapprentice@yahoo.com and label them as "Aeris Idea's".  
  
Tri- I hope this has been a very useful tool for you all. However, I can not, I repeat CAN NOT guarantee that I will use your ideas. 


	11. In the Short Shadow

Alright! It's a new chapter! I must write quickly before this writer's block comes back. So, here goes.  
  
Dedication- This one's for Italia12. I thank you for pointing out that the last chapter got a little awkward.  
  
Chapter 11- In the Short Shadow  
  
*****  
  
Aeris struggled to not put her desk to fire as she read all of the notices, which were ever-so-conveniently colored pink, from the so-called "High Inquisitor of Hogwarts" that lay scattered across her room, and desk. She quickly scooped them off of the desk top, opened her room window, attached a rock to it, and chucked them out the window, watching it fall. She had to calm down, she couldn't let that get to her now, and she had just come back from being temporarily "out-sick".  
  
She cautiously pulled up her sleeve, and looked at the wicked mark that Voldemort himself placed on her. Disgusted, she spat on it, and glared at it.  
  
"You think I'm going to let you get away with this," she hissed scathingly at it, "But I'll see to it that you will fall, even if I have to break that prophecy."  
  
"Do you really think that you could kill someone who has murdered many people even before you were born," the gentle voice of Dumbledore stated.  
  
Aeris turned towards him, glared at him, and then she just broke down. She fell on her hands and knees, and started to cry so bad that she started shaking, and gasping for air. She felt Dumbledore's caring hand on her shoulder. She stood up, and looked at him through tear-filled eyes. He smiled at her and calmly stated, "You haven't eaten anything today have you."  
  
Aeris bowed her head, and said, "No sir, and I know, 'You don't like your staff making rash decisions on an empty stomach.'"  
  
He smiled, and as he sidestepped, he revealed a tray with sandwiches. He stated, "Before you do anything, I want you to eat these."  
  
"Then can I make rash decisions?"  
  
"As long as you follow the rules."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He smiled and turned to leave. He opened the door, but before he left, he turned to face Aeris, who was by the open window, with the tray of sandwiches, and he commented, "And I'll know if you don't eat them," and walked out the door.  
  
She flopped into her chair, and started to nibble on the corner of a sandwich, while looking into the fire. She remembered so many times that she had slipped out of her dorm, and went down with James and Sirius down to the kitchens, where the house elves gave her sandwiches like the one she was eating now. She looked around the dark room, but she felt trapped.  
  
She got out of the chair, walked over to the balcony, and opened the doors. She leaned against railing and watched the sunset over the quidditch pitch. Memories flooded her as she remembered so many Griffindor practices that ended during the evening.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Come on James," Sirius, sixteen, called out, "It's late, and I'm hungry."  
  
"Not now, we still have to go over this play," James hollered back.  
  
Aeris readjusted her arm straps, and redid her hair tie. She looked down from her point to Sirius, and shouted, "Yeah, after you catch me, I want you to keep your hold. I also don't want you to French kiss me again, or else you'll wishing that a bludger knocked you off your broom, not me."  
  
"How do you know that I won't bring you down with me," Sirius asked, floating up to her.  
  
"Because, I know you," Aeris replied, turning away from him.  
  
"Oh yeah," he asked, as he knocked her off of her broom, and went falling down with her.  
  
"Sirius," she screamed, but was paying too much attention at how close the ground was approaching.  
  
She felt his arm wrap around her, and pulled her out of the dive. She grabbed the broomstick to steady herself, as Sirius still had his arm around her to make sure that she didn't fall. He slowed the broomstick down, as Kristin Trillan, the other chaser, handed Aeris her broomstick. Aeris hoped off of Sirius's broom, and flipped herself onto hers. They both looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
James flew over, his face full of anger, as he said, "Sirius, that was a very dangerous thing to do, and Aeris, you should know better than to provoke Sirius."  
  
"Sorry sir," Sirius, and Aeris said together, then looked at each other, and started laughing again.  
  
Celeste Potter, James younger sister, and the keeper, flew over to her brother, and said, "You have to hand it to them though bro, at least they know what they're doing."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Make me," Celeste said, as she took off like a shot, while her brother followed her.  
  
Sirius looked at Aeris and asked, "So is practice over?"  
  
"I guess so," she replied, still watching the siblings flying around like maniacs.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
She watched the quidditch players float down from their positions, and then a few minutes later, she watched the lights go out from the pitch. She knew that it was just a matter of time before it would be lights out, so she closed the doors, rushed over to her closet, pulled out a fresh black robe, and a pair of black slacks, and a button-up pale blue shirt, and rushed into the bathroom.  
  
When she exited, she pulled her hair back, and put a pair of goggles on. She walked over to her chest, opened it and pulled out a Nimbus 2003 (the newest model in my mind). She opened the balcony doors again, sighed, since she hadn't done this for a while, then she backed up, ran to the balcony's railing, then vaulted off of it, right into a nose dive.  
  
She wrapped her legs around the broom, and then waited until the last moment. She pulled out of the dive with enough room left to feel her robe brush against blades of grass. This was something that James had taught her to get opposing chasers off her back.  
  
She loved the fresh air, and the feeling of being free. This was why she had become a professor, because she was safe to show off her talent, and she could be free at night.  
  
Aeris knew exactly where she was going. She watched her shadow silently follow her on the ground below. She headed past the lake, and towards Hogsmeade. She needed a drink. Looking at her wizarding watch, the hand pointed to going to be too late, so she urged her Nimbus to fly faster. She landed, not very gracefully though, in front of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
Slamming open the door, she saw that it was practically deserted. Madame Rosemerta appeared from her storage closet, saying, "We're closing up for the night. Try again tomorrow," then looking up, and seeing Aeris, she screamed, and said, enveloping her in a hug, "AERIS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THINGS HAVEN'T BEEN THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!"  
  
"I'd really like to breath right now," Aeris gasped a reply, which made Rosie drop her friend. Aeris smiled, and continued, "Now, if you have something to drink around here, I'd like to tell you," looking around the shop.  
  
It hadn't really changed much since she was there last, which was about eighteen years ago. Since it was nearing Halloween, like every year, Rosie and the owner's of Honeyduke's, had their master-selling ploy. The sign outside The Three Broomsticks read: "For every two Butterbeers, get five sickles off a dozen pumpkin pastries". The room was decorated with flying jack-o-lanterns that would sing haunting tunes to anyone that would pay a knut. In the back, a muggle television had been set up and bewitched to function, letting the people in Muggle Studies get a better look at Muggle culture.  
  
Aeris walked over to a table, while Rosie came back with drinks. Taking them from the tray, she said, "A butterbeer for you, and a cherry royale for me."  
  
The two raised their glasses at each other, and clinked them together. Aeris downed the entire thing, and slammed it on the table. Rosie, noticing her friend's anger, asked, "So, how is teaching going?"  
  
Aeris grunted, and looked into her empty mug. Finally she sighed, and then started to go on, in a very quick voice that made her slur everything together, "First I get this letter asking for my assistance as a DADA professor here, and to add extra protection to the school, and to look after my best friend's kid, who's also my godson. Then I find out that the Ministry is full of a bunch of asses, sending a High Inquisitor that doesn't even have the same amount of magic as I do in my little finger. She's a pain in the ass, and I have to control my temper, so as not to get Dumbledore into trouble. I have an inspection tomorrow, and I have to talk to Dumbledore about the Winter Break, and I'm not ready to teach student's who are filled with desire to learn from a book that will put them to sleep in their first second of reading it."  
  
As Aeris caught her breath, Rosie stared at her glass, then she set it down, put her hand on Aeris's, and said, "What I think you need is some of that Odgen's Fire Whiskey that's in Severus's liquor cabinet. Then I think that you should get some sleep, and talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"It's just that I can't Rosie, this is why I enjoyed travelling so much, I'd only have to do what I was assigned, and then discuss it with my employer after I was finished. I don't know how long it will be until I leave Hogwarts . . . again."  
  
"Well, from what I hear, that Dolores Umbridge would love to see someone related to a half breed fail miserably at her examination."  
  
The hairs on the back of Aeris's neck start to prickle at the reference of her brother as a half-breed. Rosie, sensing her friend's hostility, raised up her hands cautiously, as she said, "Not that I have anything against your brother. Believe me, Remus was kind, and gentle as a child, and he's an understanding, mild-mannered gentleman now."  
  
Aeris couldn't help but crack a grin at her friend's last few words, and teased, "A mild-mannered gentleman who midnight's as a blood thirsty demon, as some define werewolves." She put her hand on the table and stood up, saying, "Well, this was fun, and we must do it again sometime, but I have to get back, and try to get some sleep."  
  
As she opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, a gust of cold wind caught her by surprise. She pulled her robe closer to her, mounted her broom, and took off. Flying over the lake, she thought about how many times she, James, and Sirius went on their nightly excursions, when the moon wasn't though, because then they would head off with her brother.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Aeris quietly slipped out of the dormitory that she shared with the other fifth year girls. Her hair was tied back, and was wearing a borrowed pair of slacks from her brother, a black shirt with the Appleby Arrows signal on it, a black cloak, and a pair of dragonhide boots.  
  
Reaching the common room, she spotted two of her accomplices in crime, Sirius Black, and James Potter, both of them with evil grins on their faces. Tucked under James left arm was his invisibility cloak, an essential part of their plan. Sirius walked over to Aeris, offered his arm in a somewhat charming way, and asked, "Shall we be going."  
  
"Let's," she replied, walking past him, and over to James.  
  
"And where are you three going," the voice that distinctly sounded like Remus called from the stairway.  
  
The three put on the most innocent grins they could, and Aeris said sweetly, "They're accompanying me on a midnight stroll, dear brother of mine."  
  
"Indeed," Remus commented, snorting a little. He sighed and said, "Just don't get caught."  
  
"We won't, mother," James replied, throwing the cloak over him, Sirius, and Aeris.  
  
The portrait opened, then closed, and they were off.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Suddenly, Aeris heard a sound, a sound that she would rather not here. Turning toward the castle, she heard the sound of a bludger. She felt a sharp in her leg, and then the wind was knocked out of her. She gasped, and then flew back towards Hogwarts.  
  
She noticed that a window light was on. She knew which room the window belonged to. It belonged to the room in which important guests were in, and Aeris knew of only one "important guest" that was in Hogwarts.  
  
She quickly flew, swerved and dodged the bludger on her way to her room. When she reached her room, she climbed off of her broom, and climbed over the balcony. She felt the sharp jab in her leg, and every time she took a step, the pain would keep coming back.  
  
She staggered over to the fireplace, and threw some powder in, as she gasped, "Madame Promfrey."  
  
The nurse witch's head appeared, and when she saw Aeris leg, she sighed, and said, "I'll be right up."  
  
Madame Promfrey appeared five minutes later, and said, "Really Miss Lupin, you should be more careful," and pulled out a bottle of a potion that was familiar to Aeris through her quidditch experience.  
  
"Well, if you would explain to me why a bludger was still flying around at night, I would be glad to be more careful," Aeris commented.  
  
"A bludger, eh," the nurse questioned, but for some reason did believe her.  
  
"Yes a bludger, and you might want to tell Madame Hooch about it too, since it probably wasn't returned to her."  
  
"You're healed," Madame Promfrey said, standing up, and yawned, "Now I would really like to go back to sleep if you don't mind."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Aeris agreed, as she watched the nurse disappear.  
  
Aeris pulled out her pj's and changed into them. She pulled the sheets back, and slid under them.  
  
The little voice inside her head commented, 'It would be warm under here if you shared this bed with someone.'  
  
The other voice said, 'Don't start this again, I told you before, I don't plan to marry.'  
  
'I'm just saying that she should settle down, after tonight she should really think bout it.'  
  
'Will you two knock it off,' Aeris's mental voice broke through, 'I'm trying to sleep.'  
  
The voices stopped, so Aeris sighed and turned over to go to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Mistress Lupin," a squeaky voice rang through her ears, bringing her into consciousness, "Please wake up, or you'll be late."  
  
Aeris opened her eyes to see a pair of brown eyes the size of tennis balls gazing right into her. If she could, Aeris would have leapt five feet into the air, but instead she pushed herself back hard enough to hit her head on the bed's headboard.  
  
"Winky? What are you doing here," she partially moaned.  
  
"It's eight o'clock," she squeaked, "If mistress doesn't hurry, she'll be late to her class, and mistress has evil lady inspection today."  
  
"WHAT," Aeris screamed, leaping out of the bed, and sprinting to the bathroom.  
  
A few seconds later she burst out of the bathroom, grabbed a waffle, and sprinted towards her classroom.  
  
'How could I forget,' Aeris asked herself, as she continued on her way, 'Fifth year Griffindor and Slytherin's are today.'  
  
She reached it with time to spare, looking totally dishelved, but with time to spare non-the-less. Walking over to her desk, she saw that there was a piece of paper that was frilly pink. She grimaced when she read who it was from, then she tore it up, and with a quick flick of the wand it caught fire. After it had finished smoking, she spat on it in disgust. She brushed it off her desk and into the waste- basket.  
  
The next note she read was from her brother, and it told her that they had gone through Chapter 1, and had reviewed it. He also stated that a few Griffindors were asking about amulets of somekind.  
  
Aeris set the note down, and quickly started writing down the lesson plan for today on the blackboard. As much as she would have loved to further explain the amulets better, she couldn't do it with the toad under her foot (and skin). She wrote in neat handwriting: "Read through Chapter 2, and answer review questions. We will have a short quiz on it afterward."  
  
She heard the door quietly open, and then close. Her nose caught a strong scent of perfume, and almost made her gag. Turning, Aeris saw the toad lady in her ugly pink cardigan, waddling towards her. Aeris rolled her eyes in disgust, but smiled sweetly to greet her "guest". Walking over to greet Dolores, Aeris noticed her evaluation papers were also a frilly pink. Aeris tried hard to remain smiling as she said, "Dolores Umbridge, I presume? I am Aeris Lupin, Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
Dolores commented in an all too girly voice, "It's so nice to meet you Miss Lupin, I hear that your brother is a marvelous professor, even if being a half-breed."  
  
"Miss Umbridge," Aeris corrected, "My brother's monthly illness is not due to our blood, but an accident years ago. I suggest you keep your biased, bitchy opinions to yourself over matters you cannot comprehend."  
  
Umbridge looked like she had been slapped across the face, then she said, "In Educational Decree 39, I have superiority over all staff members."  
  
"Staff members yes, but my rank as an Elite Four member, outranks a professor, or a High Inquisitor. Right now, I suggest you leave, or sit down and shut up in that corner over there until my lessons are finished. Do I make myself clear Dolores?"  
  
Dolores set her gaze as a glare, and sulked over to the corner, where she sat down, and started to scribble furiously.  
  
The bell rang, and students started filling in, and taking their seats. Looking at the board, and reading the lesson plan, many of them groaned, two of them being Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.  
  
"Alright class, I suggest you get to work. Also, Hermione, I already know that you finished the book already, so may I speak with you in my office?"  
  
Hermione got up and quickly walked over to her. Aeris looked over into the corner where Dolores was and seeing Dolores out of the chair, she glared, causing the High Inquisitor to cringe. Aeris led Hermione into her office, closed the door, and started to put a spell on the walls and door so that no one could hear in, but she could hear outside.  
  
She led Hermione over to her desk, and sat down. She beckoned the fifth year to take her seat. Looking at her, she asked, "Hermione, I want you to know that like you, I know what the Ministry is up to, and I'm against it."  
  
"But as an Elite Four member, aren't you sworn to the Ministry?"  
  
Aeris chuckled, as she replied, "Hermione, I thought you had read up on the Elite Four as how much you know already, but I'll tell you. There are groups of Elite Four in every country. We get our orders from the United Wizarding Nations. We go where we're needed."  
  
"But why did you come here? What's so great about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hermione, I came here not only on my own free will, but from Dumbledore's request to the UWN. Even though he's lost power from Wizengoat, he still knows people in higher places. Besides, this place is my second home, it's where I spent most of my – "  
  
Suddenly, shouting, and crashes, came from the classroom. Aeris quickly left the office, slamming open the door. Everybody looked at their professor. Harry and Draco were on the floor. Aeris, anger glinting in her eyes, strode over to the two boys, grabbed them by the collars, and yanked them up. She roared to the two, and the rest of the class, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
Ron was the first to speak, "Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood, and said that Harry was the cause of his parent's death."  
  
Harry had a fat lip, and blood trickling from the side of his mouth. His sweater, and pants were torn, and his tie was pulled down. Draco's left eye had become swollen, and his nose was bleeding. His hair was mused up, his clothes disshelved, and his robe was torn in a few places. Both of them were breathing hard.  
  
Closing her eyes, and sighing, said in a calm voice, "Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson, please escort these two boys to the hospital wing. I will speak with their heads of houses during lunch."  
  
"Hem hem," a cough broke through the tension.  
  
Everyone turned to the corner where Dolores Umbridge resided, a sickly sweet grin on her face. With a glint of malice in her eyes, Aeris asked, almost gnashing her teeth, "Yes, Miss Umbridge?"  
  
"It is my understanding that since Mister Potter threw the first punch, he should get the rightful consequences."  
  
Growling, Aeris said to the class, "Everyone is dismissed, and will write a one parchment length essay on the lessons in Chapter 2."  
  
She waited until the rustling of papers, and footsteps were gone. Then she turned on the High Inquisitor. Making herself seem bigger than she already is, Aeris strode, venom in each step, towards the Inquisitor, who still had a sickly sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Dolores," Aeris said in a harsh whisper, "It is my understanding that the one who taunts the attacker is at fault for the taunting. Therefore, it would seem fit that both Mister's Potter and Malfoy, received an equal punishment, and I will see to it personally that your pudgy, little fingers won't tamper in affairs that don't concern you. By my rank as an Elite Four member, I will see to it that there will be consequences if I hear that you spoke of this to the Minister."  
  
Dolores, taken aback by Aeris's brash words, sputtered, "Yyy-you can't tell me what to do! You work for the Ministry, and the Minister of Magic! I'll have you fired so fast, it'll make your head spin!"  
  
Aeris, hearing that she worked for the Minister, started to chuckle, then she threw her head back and howled with laughter, roaring, "ME? WORK FOR THAT INSECURE FOOL? HE DOESN'T BELIEVE WHAT DUMBLEDORE HAS TOLD HIM EVERY DAY THIS SUMMER?! THE MINISTER'S INSECURITIES WILL BE THE CAUSE OF HIS DOWNFALL!"  
  
"YOU WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS," Dolores shrieked, her voice wavering.  
  
Aeris had calmed down long enough to say in a low whisper, "Dolores Umbridge, if you do not leave this classroom immediately, I will personally see to it that you will never be able to write to Cornelius Fudge ever again. Good day to you," she finished curtly nodding, as she walked over to her desk.  
  
"But – "  
  
"I SAID GOOD DAY," Aeris roared, as she threw her left hand towards the classroom door. To Dolores' surprise, it immediately banged open, revealing a lot of confused and frightened fifth years. Quickly, and quietly, Dolores shuffled out the classroom, looking frightened out of her wits.  
  
Aeris bent her head back to her paperwork. She her a few pairs of feet shuffle towards her desk. Without looking up, she asked, what is it that you wish to know Miss Granger, and Mister's Potter and Weasley?"  
  
Looking up, she saw the three looking appalled at her knowing who it was without looking up. Aeris grinned, and said, "Don't look so scared. It's part of my job. Some even say that it's like a sixth sense. So tell me, what is it that you desire to learn."  
  
Hermione was bold, and blurted out, "Teach us."  
  
"Teach you, Miss Granger? Teach you what? I can teach you almost anything."  
  
"Teach us how to control our Guardian Forces."  
  
A large group agreed with what Hermione said. Looking around the trio, Aeris saw the entire fifth year Griffindors sitting in their appropriate seats, and their amulets and wands out. All of them grinning broadly.  
  
Aeris couldn't help but smile.  
  
*****  
  
*whew* This was a long one. I hope the extensiveness of this chapter makes up for my delay. So let's some reviews! Cheers!  
  
Triforce Knight  
  
"That'll buff right out. That'll buff right out. That's supposed to be on fire." Homer : The Simpsons 


	12. Time for a Weekend Away

Disclaimer: Everyone SHOULD know that I don't anything Harry Potter related. I also do not own Celeste Potter, she is the work of my dear pal Music.

Dedication: This one's for Dino, since she just LOVES my cliffhangers.

Chapter 12- Time for a Weekend Away

A/N- Pretend that DADA is the last class of the day Friday for fifth year Griffindors.

[Start chapter]

"Professor, please teach us to use our Guardian Forces," Hermione repeated.

Aeris looked in the eyes of all the eager Griffindors and knew this wouldn't end well. She bowed her head, reminded of her duty as a teacher, and to respect those damned Educational Decrees, even if before the Ministry had no control over the school.

Then she reminded herself on why she had given the G.F.'s to her students. To protect them, the future generation, whose lives depended on what they're being taught.

Suddenly that cursed bell rang, informing students to be on they're way to dinner. Aeris turned to the fifth years, and told them, "As much as I'd love to show you, I know that all of you are looking forward to dinner, and so am I. You don't want an upset professor do you?"

"No Professor Lupin," they commented/groaned, grabbing their stuff, and trudging out the door.

Aeris walked over to her desk, shuffled a few papers, then flopped down in her chair, rubbing her temples. She opened one of her drawers to reveal some colorful wrappers of various candies, and bottles of butterbeer. She grabbed a few chocolate frogs, and a bottle of butterbeer.

"A butterbeer? I'm surprised Aeris," a sarcastic, male voice commented, "With all the crap professors put up with, I thought you would have something stronger than that."

"What do you want Severus," Aeris asked, not looking up, "I know quite well that you're not here for a friendly chat."

What Aeris failed to notice was that her fellow colleague was fidgeting with something in his pocket (Those of us that have read previous chapters would know what it is ). He hid his pained look underneath his normal sneer. His sarcastic remark was, "You probably can't guess who one of the chaperones for the Hogsmeade weekend will be."

"Knowing my luck, it's probably me," Aeris groaned, then took a swig of her butterbeer.

"Actually no," Snape replied, "The Hogwarts High Inquisitor made it quite clear to Albus that she wants to keep a very, VERY close eye on you."

"So let me guess," Aeris spoke, malice glinting in her gold eyes, "For me to go anywhere, I'll have to have a chaperone."

"'fraid so Lupin," he sneered.

"Oh," Aeris whined in a sarcastic voice, "And I was just looking forward to be gallivanting through Hogsmeade with Lissa and Helen."

"And dare I ask who are Lissa and Helen?"

"The voices in my head," Aeris replied sweetly.

'That's right,' Lissa voice rang through Aeris's head, 'We're family.'

'Lissa,' Helen's matter-of-fact voice countered, 'Aeris was being sarcastic.'

'Oh,' Lissa's voice whined.

"You should know by now that there are others ways into Hogsmeade," Snape scoffed, pulling out a vial of a Potion that Aeris had known all too well.

"Why Severus, did you make that Polyjuice Potion for me, or were you saving it for someone special?"

"You'll be grateful enough when you're out of Dolores' sight this weekend."

"The only question is: Whom do we get to switch with?"

"How about one of the Griffindor girls," Severus remarked casually, "They'd do anything for they're dear DADA professor."

Before Aeris could answer, a shooting pain went through her body. It wasn't quick either. It stayed, burning her from the inside. Aeris hissed in pain, curling into a ball in her chair. Almost as though on instinct, Severus rushed over to her and pulled up her left sleeve, and sure enough, the Dark Mark was glowing brightly, searing her skin. His hand lightly brushed it, and Aeris cried out in pain. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, almost as if asking, "What am I going to do?"

Severus grabbed some powder, threw it in the fireplace, and said, "Professor Snape's quarters."

Carefully, he led Aeris to the fireplace, making sure he didn't hurt her, and helped her through, following close behind. When he came through, he helped Aeris over to one of his cushioned chairs, then he turned, and went over to his wardrobe. He walked back over to her, two black robes, and two Death Eaters masks.

Severus was used to the pain of his Dark Mark, but seeing Aeris in pain reminded him of when he started. He tossed a robe and mask to Aeris, commenting, "It's probably a normal muggle torture, and planning session. They won't notice."

Aeris nodded silently, and pulled on the robe, and mask. She looked at him, and croaked, "Where to?"

"Wherever the pain stops."

The two of them went by Floo to the Death Eater gathering.

[Change scene]

The small, muggle house was burning, and suspended high above the house was the innocent family who lived there. Flames leapt around the light blue colored house.

The family, a husband, wife, and two children, probably six and seven were moving, and making contortions that weren't humanly possible. Their faces contorted in silent agony.

Severus could feel Aeris shaking next to him. He wanted to wrap his arm around her to comfort her, but knew that somebody would suspect if he did. Instead, he reached his left hand toward her right hand, grabbed it, and squeezed it reassuringly.

She looked over at him, but he couldn't see her emotions under the mask. He mentally slapped himself, thinking, "You idiot! Why are you showing feelings toward someone who probably doesn't share those same feelings."

Meanwhile, Aeris, Lissa, and Helen were having a conversation of their own.

"Oooooo," Lissa squealed, "He's holding our hand!"

"Lissa," Aeris groaned, "Calm down."

"Yeah," Helen commented, "He's doing this through reassurance. I mean look at how much we're shaking."

"Thank you miss point-out-the-obvious," Aeris commented.

"I'm just saying – "

"I know what you were saying, and you know how I'm trying to not get involved with anyone."

"Not even the one who wanted to share the rest of his life with," Lissa asked innocently.

"Ssh," Helen whispered, "Something's happening."

There were loud pops all over the place, and Ministry official appeared. Death Eaters began to scatter and disapparate. Severus leaned close to Aeris, and whispered, "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks," and disappeared, with Aeris close behind.

[Change scene]

Madame Rosemerta wasn't really planning on having anymore customers, but alas she was wrong. She heard two people apperate into her store. She turned and saw two Death Eaters. She quickly grabbed her favorite rolling pin, and dashed at them.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!" she roared, and clubbed the taller one in the back of the head.

Just as she turned on the other one, they took off their mask, revealing Aeris, soaked. Her eyes were pleading to her friend as she begged, "Rosie, please help us. Just let us stay the night."

Rosemerta lowered her rolling pin, but still kept a good grip as she asked her friend, "Why should I trust you if you're dressed as a Death Eater?"

"Because I have too much hatred toward Death Eaters. I was also in Griffindor, while you were in Hufflepuff, and if we're such good friends, do you believe that I would be a Death Eater?"

"Good point," Rosemerta commented. Then she jabbed her rolling pin at the lump on the floor and asked, "Who's this?"

"Why Rosie, can't you even recognize Severus," Aeris asked sweetly, "Now help me get him into a bed."

"You're in luck, I have a spare room with two beds. Follow me."

Rosemerta led Aeris, who was dragging Snape, up the creaky, wooden stairs to the next floor. The hallway was cream-colored and covered with portraits of previous owners, who were all sleeping.

"It is believed that Hengist of Woodcroft, the believed founder of Hogsmeade used to live here."

"I don't need a history lesson Rosie," Aeris huffed.

"Well, you didn't really seem to pay attention to Binns."

"I passed my OWL's, didn't I?"

"After spending two weeks in the library."

At that moment, Snape groaned as his head was knocked against a table leg. Aeris stopped to look him over, and after not seeing any great damage, she continued to drag him.

"Ah," Rosie sighed, and started to unlock a door, "Here it is."

The room's walls and ceiling were cream-colored, with dark oak for trimming. Across the room were double doors that led to a balcony big enough to hold a small table and two chairs.

The two beds that occupied the room were canopies. They were made of a dark oak, and the pillows and mattresses were made of down and feathers. Aeris smirked at the covers. One bed was a forest green with silver embroidery thread, while the other was a ruby red with gold-colored embroidery thread.

"I take it you were expecting us Rosie?" Aeris asked sarcastically.

"Well, right as soon as the house elf (shh, don't tell Hermione ) saw you and Severus here, I'm guessing she bolted up the stairs and quickly changed the sheets and covers."

"I didn't know you had a house elf."

"How else do you expect me to keep this place clean."

"Rosie, you are a witch."

"I know, I just thought that it would be less time consuming if I got some help. Besides, I treat her fairly."

"Did you ever get asked to support Hermione Granger's House Elf Welfare thing?"

"You, know, I don't really remember."

Suddenly, a faint bell ringing sound came from downstairs. "Oh," Rosie huffed, "More customers. Well, let me help you get him onto a bed."

"No thanks Rosie," Aeris replied, and with a flick of her wand, she levitated her fellow staff member onto the forest green bed.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Rosie inquired.

Aeris shrugged, and stated, "What better way to tone muscles than lifting a dead weight?"

Rosie threw back her head, and howled, as she said, "Well, I have some customers to see to." then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Aeris conjured up a chair for herself. A cushioned, ruby-colored, low-seat chair. She flopped down into it, and heaved a sigh. She watched him, cursing herself for forgetting any type of spell she knew that could help him.

"Serverus," she breathed, "How is it that you're able to inconvienece me at night?"

_Flashback_

Aeris, 15, sat in one of the thick, red couches in the Griffindor Common Room while in her blue, flannel pajamas, going over her Herbology essay, entitled "_The Uses of Mandrakes_". Wisps of her hair flopped in front of her eyes as she leant over her two-page paper.

It had really bothered Aeris that Lily was spending all of her extra time in the library, working on shudder **_Divination_**!!! Aeris knew that her friend was a practical, down-to-earth girl, but why-oh-why did she choose Divination as an elective?!

She paused to look up, and see her brother, Remus come down from the fifth year boy's dormitory, nicknamed the Pigsty. It was named that after it began to look, and smell like one. Even the house elves dared not venture into there, for fear of suffocation.

Remus' face was paler than usual. His eyes were blood-shot, not too mention that there were dark rings around them. He was shaking as though he was cold. Many people earlier that day had noted that he didn't look that well, and had advised him to go visit Madame Pomfrey.

It didn't bother Aeris though, because she knew what was wrong with her brother. She and their friends, except Lily, knew what was wrong with Remus, or Moony, as his friends, the Marauders called him.

He flopped down into a nearby chair, the closest one to the fireplace, and tried to get warm, but alas, he wasn't able to.

Aeris looked out the window, and noted that it was pouring down rain, with a few flashes of lightning every so often. She looked over at him, and commented, "Don't forget your jacket."

"At least I get out of three days worth of Potions," was Remus' retort, "Besides, wasn't that due yesterday?" he pointed to her essay.

"I gave Professor Howst a signed note saying that our beloved family kneazel died. Did you know that Peter's handwriting is almost the same as mum's."

"One: we don't have a kneazel, and Two: you're going to get caught."

"Not if you don't tell." She glared, then stuck her tongue out.

The portrait opened, and in walked Madame Pomfrey. She pointed to Remus, and held open the portrait as he walked passed her.

James came down shortly after that, a piece of parchment in hand, and sat down in the chair opposite of where Remus had been. He looked up at Aeris, still working on her essay, and asked her, "Herbology?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied, then looked at James and asked, "Charms?"

"Oh yeah," he sighed, "_The Importance of Swish and Flick_."

"Wasn't that due a week ago?" she poked at him.

"Yep. Wasn't that essay due yesterday?" he replied.

"What was you're excuse?"

"Beloved family crup died. You?"

"Beloved family kneazel died. Did you know that Peter has incredibly feminine handwriting?"

"No I didn't, I just asked Celeste to do mine."

"You asked you're younger sister to come up with pathetic excuses for you?"

"Yep, I think two sickle's is a pretty good deal." James said, folding his hands behind his head.

"Speaking of pathetic excuses," Aeris inquired, "Where's Sirius? I haven't seen him for fifteen minutes."

"Probably on the verge of a detention."

Suddenly, the portrait swung open, and in walked Padfoot, whistling innocently and bouncing with every step. He walked over, and flopped down next to Aeris. She looked at her friend, and asked, "What manner of mischief have you gotten into that put you in such a great mood?"

"Oh, just something that involves a least favorite Slytherin, a certain tree, and a certain friend of ours."

"What are you getting at Padsey?" James asked.

"I'm just saying that Snape was getting a little too nosey in Moony's monthly affairs."

"SIRIUS," Aeris screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SEVERUS?!"

Looking at his wrist, acting like he had a watch, he stated, "By now, the little, slimy git should be near the Whomping Willow."

"SIRIUS! YOU GO DOWN THERE AND STOP HIM!"

"Come on Aeris, it's just a bit of fun. Isn't that right Prongs? Prongs?"

Sirius and Aeris looked over to the chair their friend was gone. They heard the portrait bang open, and closed. They looked at each other, and ran to their dormitories to grab outdoor robes.

Aeris was the first to the portrait, and quickly swung it open and closed before Sirius even reached the Common Room.

She was tearing down the corridor as fast as she could, her bare feet slapping the cold, stone floor with every stride. To avoid steps, she slid down the banisters, and quickly turned this and that corner, avoiding corridors she knew the new caretaker, a young Argus Filch, prowled through at night.

"Please let them be okay," she panted, "For the love of cheesecake, PLEASE let them be alright."

When she reached the Entrance, she was enraged. The front door was locked. All the knots and bolts were connected. The Headmaster never locked the Front door.

Exasperated, she made a mad dash to the nearby broom closet. Normally, she would go in there to enchant the Slytherin broomsticks, but this time it was different. She went to the back of the closet, and felt around for what she was looking for. She found it after a few seconds, it was a doorknob. She quietly opened the door, and quietly closed it.

It was a dark corridor, one that she had found when she and the Marauders had a late night game of hide –and – seek (she won). She lighted her wand and quickly ran down the corridor, avoiding the cobwebs.

At the end of the corridor was a door on the ceiling along with a ladder. She pulled down the ladder, climbed up it, and pushed open the door, revealing a crawl space underneath Hagrid's hut.

She stood up, brushed herself off, and continued her run to the Whomping Willow. As she approached it, the rain pelted against her face, making her nose numb. Lightning flashed, showing the outline of three figures outside of the ferocious monster of a tree.

One of the figures resembled a wolf (I didn't like how they did the werewolf scene in the third movie), the colors of its fur close to that of her brothers hair. The second figure was a stag, and it kept running around wolf, distracting it from the third and closest figure to Aeris. The last figure was human, and lying in a heap in the under brush.

As quietly as she could, Aeris crept down the hill. Halfway down though, her foot caught a loose rock, causing her to lose her balance, and slide the rest of the way down.

Unfortunately for her, werewolves have super sensitive hearing, so right as soon as Aeris' foot touched the rock, he heard her. It ignored the stag completely, and started loping towards her, and the unconscious Severus.

She could see past the wolf that the stag had transformed into James, who had grabbed some rocks and started to throw them at the wolf, but couldn't draw the attention away from the two. Aeris knew that James was an animagus, she figured he would be, since he was so good at Transfiguration, but now wasn't the time to tell him that.

She focused her attention back on the wolf, which was now slowly advancing on her, it's teeth barred. This was her first time seeing her brother in his werewolf form, she just wished that it wouldn't be her last. Aeris stood stiff as a board, and slammed her eyes shut. She didn't want to watch herself die.

Suddenly, she heard a howl, but it wasn't a wolf howl, then she heard some snarls, and angry barks. Aeris opened her eyes to see the wolf fighting with a huge, shaggy, black dog (Sirius wasn't that far behind Aeris).

James ran over to her, and the still unconscious Severus. He, James, had scratches on his face, but they weren't too bad. He carefully looked her over, and shouted over some rumbling thunder, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"YEAH!," she replied, then motioned to Severus, "WHAT ABOUT HIM?!"

"COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM HERE?!"

"WHAT ABOUT SIRIUS?!"

"LEAVE HIM, HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING!" he shouted, heaving Snape over his shoulder, and quickly started to lead Aeris back up the hill.

Aeris couldn't help but look over her shoulder to the dogfight. Sirius, in his dog form, was leading the werewolf Remus back towards the Whomping Willow. Aeris felt a tug on her soaked robe, and quickly turned to follow her friend.

When James started to lead them toward the castle, Aeris grabbed his robe and said, right as soon as the thunder started up again, "The door's are locked."

"WHAT?" James shouted.

"THE DOOR'S ARE LOCKED!"

"DUMBLEDORE NEVER LOCKS THE FRONT DOOR!"

"HE'S NEVER HAD A WEREWOLF LOOSE! FOLLOW ME!" she shouted, leading him toward Hagrid's hut, and fortunately, there weren't any lights on, so either he was sleeping, or he was out for the night.

Aeris showed him the crawl space, and quickly went inside it to open the trapdoor. She dropped down, James, still with Snape over his shoulder, climbed down. Aeris went up, and closed the door. She slid down the ladder again, and lighted her wand.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" James asked, indicating Severus.

"Well, we can't take him to Madame Pomfrey, because she'll ask questions. It's too risky to locate the Slytherin Common Room, and it's too far away to the Room of Requirement." Aeris stated, "So, I guess we're stuck here."

"Well, where do I put him?"

Aeris looked around, then spotted something out-of-the-ordinary, well, at least for Muggles, and even for Hogwarts. Leaning up against the wall was –

"This mattress wasn't here before." Aeris said, "And look, here's a note."

"What does it say?"

"It says, '_Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Lupin, please deposit Mister Snape onto the mattress, it will transport him to his dormitory. Sincerely, Headmaster Dumbledore._"

"Well, that's convenient," James said, depositing Snape onto the mattress, which promptly disappeared, Slytherin, and all.

"_PS- Please wait for Mister Black, he will be along in a few minutes. Also, I would like to see the three of you tomorrow evening after dinner for you're punishment._" Aeris finished the letter.

"Who would have thought," James chuckled to himself, "I almost face certain death to save a Slytherin, and I'm getting detention for it. Why do I think of this as some bizarre dream."

"Here, let me pinch you." Aeris laughed, lunging for her friend.

_End Flashback_

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Aeris looked at the window to see the owl that belonged to her parents. She went over and let it in, removing the letter. She sat down in the chair, and started to read her mother's flowery handwriting. It read:

_To my Darling Daughter,_

_I received news of your return to England, so I just have to invite you to dinner next Friday, we're having a family reunion. You're sister will be there, along with her husband and children. _

_I hope through you're traveling you met a nice man. You really should settle down and start a family you know. Why, just the other day, I met a nice man at Diagon Alley, who I think you really should meet. In fact, I invited him to join us for dinner next Friday. You really would like him._

_I miss you. Please come._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Doting Mother_

"Oh shit," Aeris muttered.

[End Chapter]

Hee hee, that's all for this chapter. I wonder what Aeris is going to do. What am I saying? I know what she's going to do! Now, be good readers, and review.

Remember, flames BAD, constructive criticism GOOD!

"I don't care if you're dead, you're still a smeg head." Lister, Red Dwarf


	13. Aeris' Plan, Part One

Wow, I have wonderful, patient fans. Not one of you has sent me a note in any way, shape or form telling me to get my rear in gear. Although, I must admit, Dino definitely did her best. Well, it's been well over six months since my last update, but since it's summer, I have more time for this stuff. That, and the next chapters are starting to form nicely in my head. Also, I did put question marks for Bahamut and Aeris's conversations on the initial document, but won't show them.

Disclaimer: As you've most likely read in the last twelve chapters, I don't own nothing!

Dedication- Here's to serena The goddess, midnight-fox-55, Dino, Caity, and SeverusSnape'sLove, with my thanks.

Chapter 13- Aeris' Plan, Part One

**_Aaaaaannnnnnnddddddd ACTION!_**

Aeris looked up from her letter and glared at her parent's owl, which looked as though it was getting some sick, twisted pleasure out of her misfortunes.

"I hate you," she bluntly stated to the salt-and-pepper colored owl.

The owl made a hoot, sounding as though he was offended at her remark. Then he puffed out his chest, and turned his head away from her.

"Don't give me that," Aeris told the over dramatic owl, "I said **_and_** did a lot worse to you when I was younger." Then she rummaged through her pockets, searching for an owl treat. Why though, she didn't know.

Suddenly, her family's owl gave out shrill hoots while looking out the room's window. Aeris walked over to the window to see what the ruddy owl had gotten so upset about.

Aeris saw a rider on a broomstick attacking an owl, but not just any owl, a snowy owl. She only knew of one snowy owl around here, and that was Hedwig, Harry's pet owl.

"Oh hell," Aeris muttered under her breath. She looked over to the still unconscious Severus Snape, then pointed to the owl, and said threateningly, "You had better make sure that nothing happens to him." The owl only hooted in reply, as Aeris quickly changed into her animagus form (to those who don't remember, it's a hawk).

She speeded toward the rider and the owl; claws extended, and ready for some action. Her talons tore at the rider's cloak, trying to get its attention from Hedwig.

She tore off the hood of the cloak, to reveal short, curly hair.

"Get away you filthy creature," she screamed in a high-pitched voice, arms flailing madly.

If Aeris' hawk form were able to show human emotions, she would have glared evilly at Umbridge. Aeris let out a shrill scream, then continued to claw at her enemy's face. She flipped and tore wildly. Aeris managed to get some scratches across the cheek, and pull out chunks of hair.

After another ten minutes of shrieking, clawing and tearing at Umbridge, Aeris made sure that Hedwig was well on her way to Harry before even thinking of letting the haggled Hogwarts High Inquisitor on her way. Aeris mentally snickered as she swooped back towards the Three Broomsticks, where the still, hopefully, unconscious Severus Snape resided.

**:That was fun:** Bahamut commented in the back of Aeris' mind, then releasing his deep, rumbling laugh.

**:I must admit:** Aeris replied,** :Pink never has been my favorite color.:**

**:What about the pink, frilly, lacy dress robe your mum made for you when you were five:**

Mentally grimacing, Aeris stated, **:Don't remind me.:**

Casually, Aeris floated down to the open window of the Three Broomsticks that led to the room where she had deposited the Hogwarts Potions Master the night before. Right as soon as she flew through the window, she gracefully transformed back into her human form. She offhandedly dusted herself off, then started to check herself over for scratches.

There weren't any scratches, but Aeris felt something in her robe pocket. Removing the object, it turned out to be a pink hair bow. Smirking, Aeris placed the bow on the table, pulled out her wand, then with a flick of her wrist, the bow burst into flames, leaving behind a small pile of dust.

Aeris turned back to her mom and dad's owl, which had cocked its head to the side, as it stared unblinkingly at her. Her mother's letter still laid on the table, its glossy ink gleaming in the candlelight. Aeris walked over to the letter, and picked up the piece of parchment.

"Now," she thought aloud, "What am I going to do with this?"

Right away, Severus let out a pained moan, as he started to stir. Aeris turned to face the bed, a slow grin spreading across her lips.

**:Bahamut? Are you thinking what I'm thinking:**

**:Does it involve Snape and your mother:** the Guardian Force replied.

**:Not in THAT way Bahamut:**

Bahamut's deep rumble resonated in the back of Aeris' mind.

**:I mean:** Bahamut pointed out, trying hard to not laugh anymore, **:Is it a plot to fool your mother by telling her you're going out with the Hogwarts Potions Master:**

**:…………You know me too well Bahamut:** Aeris replied.

**:It sounds like fun though.:**

**:My thoughts exactly.:** Aeris said, almost greedily.

Aeris started to rummage through drawers to find some sort of parchment, any type of parchment, even if it was a Drooble's Bubble Gum wrapper. She knew where some ink and a quill was, but she couldn't find any parchment.

Her parents' owl hooted loudly, grabbing Aeris' attention. It cocked its head towards the envelope in which the letter had been in previously.

Once again, Aeris opened the envelope, and found more stuff in it. There was an envelope addressed to her parents, and inside that envelope were two more pieces of blank parchment.

**:Well:** Bahamut commented, **:At least she's thorough.:**

Aeris snorted, replying, **:She knows that if she doesn't, then I'd just use a vast array of excuses, like I didn't have any parchment, or, what letter, I never received any letter. Really, now that she does this, I can't escape her wrath of constant, nagging letters.:**

**:You can't blame her though, she just wants to hear from you. I mean, when was the last time you wrote her a long, detailed letter? Hmmm:**

**:You're so lucky that you don't have a family.:**

**:I know:** Bahamut replied smugly, following with a deep, broken rumble (his equivalent of a chuckle).

Aeris placed one of the parchments on the table, grabbed a nearby quill, dabbed it in some black ink, then began to scribble furiously, creating a loud scratching noise. When she was absolutely satisfied with her message she lifted up the parchment, and began to blow upon the still, slightly wet ink. The message read:

_Dearest Mother,_

_As much as I would love to meet this mystery man, I have a confession to make. Over the time that I've been back in England, I've met a wonderful gentleman. _

_I know that from experience, my taste in men has not been all that great. I can assure you though, that he is indeed different from the rest. If you want a definite relief, I can tell you that, he is nothing like Sirius Black, he's quite the opposite in fact. However, he is a dog lover though, and I'll see if he can bring his dog over._

_The man that I've met is a scholar. He enjoys a good drink now and then. He has a way with children, in fact he's been saying things about children in the future (Aeris snickered to herself, as she thought about Severus' comment a few weeks ago, that if he ever had children, it would be a big debate on who would die first, the children, or him). He has a definite sense of style._

_I can understand though, if you would rather have some mystery man over at your house, making me uncomfortable in my parent's home._

_With lots of love,_

_Aeris_

**:How does it look:** Aeris asked her guardian force.

**:I've seen better fake letters:** Bahamut replied sarcastically.

**:Ha ha. All that I'm trying to do is convince my mum that I'm smitten with someone.:**

**:In that case, it's perfect.:**

**:Really:**

**:Really, I mean, educated, enjoys the finer things in life, and possibility of grandchildren from you in the future. I'd be surprised if she didn't send a ball and chain over here in her next letter.:**

**:For some odd reason:** Aeris contemplated, **:I can actually see that happening.:**

**:Might as well send it off, and hope she doesn't think that it's too good to be true. You remember what happened with your last boyfriends, right:** Bahamut tossed in.

Aeris shuddered, as she shoved the letter into the return envelope, and handed it over to the owl. The owl took the letter gratefully, it wanted to leave this nut as soon as possible. The harried witch watched the owl disappear off into the distance.

When she knew that the owl was gone, Aeris flopped into a chair, knowing what she had to do. She was a little afraid though, this was something she hadn't done in years, and she wondered if she still knew how. She had stopped using this trick after an incident that had frightened her, almost scarring her for life.

**:Bahamut, there's something I have to do. Do you think you could get out of my mind for awhile:**

**:If you want me to:** he replied, giving off a mental shrug.

**:If you don't mind. You can even come out for a while, just not your normal size.:**

**:Can do.:**

Aeris slowly felt Bahamut remove his presence from her mind. A full breaking of a bond could result in a backlash, leaving both scarred mentally, and physically. Slowly, a gray mist gathered in front of Aeris, forming Bahamut's dragon-like form, except on a smaller scale.

The color of Bahamut's scales matched the color of obsidian. He only stood about up to Aeris' knee, and his bat-like wings, when fully expanded, doubled his body's length. His underbelly was an off-white color, and felt like soft leather. His eyes were iridescent and had no irises.

**:I'll be back:** Bahamut commented, as he leapt onto the windowsill, spread his wings, and tumbled out the window.

**:Have fun:** Aeris replied happily.

Aeris then turned her attention back to her task at hand. After settling herself in the chair, Aeris looked across the room, letting her eyes stare at a painting of the sea. Waves, complete with white foam, crashed against the crumbling, rocky coast. Shrubs and trees swayed gracefully, as a weak wind swirled up loose leaves.

Letting her eyes to continue to stare, Aeris started to delve deep into her mind, not having realized how much she had learned and remembered over the years.

'I should really organize these thoughts sometime,' Aeris mentally commented.

Going deeper down the road of memories, Aeris passed by her previous jobs. When she became an Elite Four, how James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter invited her out to a fancy dinner, then she, James, and Sirius left Peter and Remus with the check. When she, Sirius, and James passed their Auror training, how on his way over to Godric's Hollow, Sirius broke his wrist falling off his motorcycle, and received a stern talking to by Lily on how he shouldn't do tricks to impress the ladies he passed. The only Christmas she spent at James and Lily's house in Godric's Hollow, in which she had bought a teddy bear that was bigger than Harry. The first time she saw Harry as a baby, when she asked Lily if she could hold him, Lily refused to let go. Her graduation at Hogwarts, in which after he got his diploma, Peter tripped over his own robe, and fell flat on his face. There was also Sirius and hers secret meeting, which changed their relationship.

Finally, Aeris found what she was looking for. Sometime between her fifth and sixth year, Aeris had severed an extremely important tie.

An old-fashioned telephone sat upon a white, marble pedestal. A pillar of light shone down on the pedestal, making the telephone look highly important. Aeris walked around the pedestal, grabbing the wire attached to the telephone. When she found the end of her wire, she searched for the connection wire. Aeris found it in a shimmering blue light, and quickly, she connected the two wires. Lifting up the phone, she held the headpiece up to her ear and listened.

Instead of a ring tone, the noise at the other end sounded like a kitchen; dishes clinking together, water running, and scrub brushes scrubbing. With a smile, Aeris brought the mouthpiece closer to her, and whispered into it, **_"Remus."_**

The kitchen sounds continued. Aeris sighed, and then shouted into the mouthpiece as loud as she could, **_"REMUS!"_**

The sound of dishes crashing onto a hard surface (most likely breaking a few of the dishes) told Aeris that she had caught her twin's attention. She quickly patted herself on the back. There was a long pause, as the person at the other end collected their wits.

"………… **_Aeris?"_** Remus Lupin called from the other end of the line.

"**_That's right,"_** Aeris replied, **_"I reconnected myself. Did you miss me?"_**

"_**I must admit. I didn't expect to hear your voice in my head again. Not since………… well, you know."**_

"_**Forget it. The past is the past. Besides, it wouldn't be very good for me if I zoned out at work to chit chat with my brother."**_

"**_So,"_** Remus asked patiently, **_"Why did you reconnect our line?"_**

"**_Well, I was hoping you could relay a message to Sirius,"_** Aeris stated sheepishly.

"_**Depends, does it have to do with a certain invitation to a family dinner next Friday?"**_

"………_**Maybe, how much do you know?"**_

"**_I know that mum seems to have found a perfect man for you. By now, you probably have some scheme to overcome mum's hope on you having a boyfriend,"_** Remus started, **_"Would you like me to continue?"_**

"**_No,"_** Aeris stated bluntly, **_"You know me too well dear brother."_**

"_**And if this involves Sirius, might I remind you on what happened the last time he came to our house as your "boyfriend"?"**_

"**_God,"_** Aeris chuckled, **_"How could I forget?"_**

_Flashback_

"Now," a fifteen-year-old Aeris told a fifteen-year-old Sirius Black, while tugging on his cloak collar, "Sirius, there's something I should tell you about my parents."

Sirius, fidgeting, commented jokingly, "What, is your father some crazy, ex-Auror, while your mother will make me play one thousand questions?"

Aeris just stared at Sirius, her expression not changing. Without replying, Aeris went back to making sure that Sirius looked presentable. The tense silence made the teenage boy nervous.

Calmly, as best he could, Sirius cupped Aeris' chin in his hand and tilted it up slightly, so he could make eye contact with his girlfriend. Nothing in Aeris' eyes told him anything.

Aeris quickly turned away dramatically, as she confessed, "My father used to be a Field Auror. He was an informational agent for Dumbledore when Grindelwald was in power. After that war, he began to work to track Class "A" Non-Tradable Goods. He retired shortly after being hit by five jinxes when he busted a gang smuggling dragon eggs into Sussex."

"And your mum?" Sirius asked curiously.

"She used to be an interrogator for Scotland Yard. She can get private information from anyone, without magic."

"So?"

"VERY PRIVATE information Sirius," Aeris stated bluntly.

"Oh."

"Well, are you ready?" she asked as she searched her pocket for her house key.

"I hope so."

"Well," Aeris commented as she unlocked the door, "It's a little late for hope."

Opening the door, Aeris linked her arm around Sirius', and called out, "Mum? Dad? We're home!"

_End Flashback_

"**_Well,"_** Aeris started, **_"I don't think Mum or Dad would like me to bring home a serial killer."_**

"**_Oh, poor Sirius, should I tell him?"_** Remus asked sarcastically.

"_**No, but could you ask Sirius to accompany my boyfriend and me to our parents house in his dog form?"**_

"_**Alright, hold on a second."**_

There came the sound of two muffled voices holding a conversation. Aeris knew that she and her brother hadn't been speaking in this way for a while. When they were younger, Aeris could always tell who Remus was speaking to, and what they were saying.

"**_Sirius wants to know who your pretend boyfriend is?"_** Remus asked, slightly curious himself.

"_**He won't like it."**_

"_**Just tell me who."**_

"…………**_Alright,"_** Aeris sighed, then reluctantly revealed, **_"It's Severus."_**

"_**Severus? As in bat-like, Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Snape?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**You're right, he won't like it, but I'll tell him."**_

A short, muffled conversation was held again. Suddenly, a loud roar came from the other end, continued with someone, most likely Sirius, shouting at the top of their lungs.

"**_Padfoot wants to know what on Earth possessed you to ask Severus,"_** Remus stated over Sirius' garbled rampage, **_"He also wants to remind you that he's a Slytherin, about all the crap he put us Griffindors through, and – oh wait – and that he's a greasy-haired git."_**

"_**Well, remind Sirius that he didn't exactly fit all of our parents' credentials."**_

There was another short, muffled conversation at the other end, then Remus replied, **_"Sirius wants to know how you could possibly compare him to Snivellus."_**

"_**Let's see, through a parent's eye, Sirius is loud, rude, and wild. Severus on the other hand is quiet, extremely educated, and is not a bad dresser, although he wears a little too much black."**_

Short conversation again, and Remus came back to respond, **_"Sirius wants to know how you're going to get it past our parents that your boyfriend is a Death Eater? And he also wants to point out that there was only that gap of the Azkaban escape, and coming to live at Grimmauld Place that he looked terrible."_**

Aeris sighed, then went on to say, **_"First off, I said nothing about the way that Sirius dresses. Second, Severus is an Ex-Death Eater, Dumbledore trusts Severus, and our parents trust Dumbledores judgement. Now, will he help me or not?"_**

There was a quiet conversation at the other end, followed by a slight pause. Then, Sirius mumbled something grudgingly.

"**_He says he'll help, but he won't like it one bit,"_** Remus stated, chuckling slightly.

"_**Well, tell him thanks, and if he has any second thoughts, remind him that he's doing it for me, and that he's not doing it for Severus."**_

"_**Alright."**_

"_**And it wouldn't hurt to tell him that if he backs out of it, tell him that I have all components for my "plan"."**_

"_**Dare I ask what your plan is, or was?"**_

"_**Well, sometime during our sixth year, I told Sirius that my plan for him if he ever broke a promise towards me, is that I'd sneak into his room, shave his head bald, and with Dwenbar's Brand Never-Fading Spray Paint, I'd write "I Love Slytherins" on the back of his head."**_

"_**That strangely sounds like something you would do."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

"_**Well, I'm going to go, and by the way, next time you talk to me this way, please give me advanced notice."**_

"**_Yes brother,"_** Aeris replied impishly, **_"Bye bye."_**

"_**Bye."**_

Aeris hung up her end of the line, but did not disconnect the lines. Then slowly, she pulled herself out of the trance; coming to her senses little by little. Her entire body was stiff with how long she had been sitting down in that chair. Carefully she stood up, and started to stretch out her tense muscles.

**:Bahamut? Are you nearby:** Aeris called out.

**:Yep:** the guardian force replied, **:I'm making my final descent right now.:**

**:Well, don't come in too quickly, you don't want to ruin anything.:**

**:Says you:** Bahamut pointed out, rumbling.

Aeris walked back over to the table, and grabbed the remaining piece of parchment. Instead of writing a letter though, Aeris began to write down a list. It contained the following components: pet, outfit (broken into top, bottom, shoes, and hair), knowledge of parents, and willingness to comply. Aeris had already placed a check next to the pet.

Right then, Bahamut zoomed in, his wings sweeping in a lot of dust. He swooped over to the chair, and sat there patiently.

**:Are you ready for me to come back:** Bahamut inquired.

**:Sure, go ahead:** Aeris replied offhandedly.

**:Alright, here I come.:**

Bahamut leapt off of the chair, and sped towards Aeris. Right before he collided with the witch though, Bahamut transformed back into the gray mist that he had left Aeris' body in the first place. The mist swirled itself around Aeris, sending an icy cold chill throughout her entire body. When the mist settled down, and when Aeris could breath again, she screamed out, "HOLY SHIT!"

**:You said you were ready:** Bahamut commented indignantly.

**:But I didn't know you were going to enter my body that way:** Aeris hissed scathingly.

**:How would you have liked me to enter your body:**

**:Not so quickly would have been my preference.:**

**:But you didn't say anything:** Bahamut pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Will you keep it down over there," Severus called from the bed, "Some of us don't want to be up at such an ungodly hour."

Aeris grinned, and walked over to the bed. As she sat on the edge, she looked at her bewitched muggle watch, and commented to her comrade, "You call two o'clock in the afternoon an ungodly hour?"

Severus just groaned as he rolled to face Aeris. Looking up at her, he gave her a look to inform her that he didn't want an answer. Aeris chuckled, and then stood up, stretching herself out again. When she turned to look at Snape, he was now staring at her. Checking over her entire body, Aeris asked, "What? Is there something on me?"

Severus shook himself out of his trance, then looked away, commenting, "No."

"Well, if your awake, we should get going, Rosie will probably need this room tonight for someone else."

"Who?"

"Rosie, or Madame Rosemerta. We're inside one of the rooms at The Three Broomsticks, that you told us to meet up at last night. Luckily Rosie had an extra room available last night, or we would have had to explain to the Hogwarts High Inquisitor why we were out so late at night."

"Ah, I see," Severus replied, as he started to sit up.

"Careful," Aeris snapped, trying to help him up, "Rosie got you pretty good with her broom last night."

"Oh, and I thought that I had drunk too much, it sounded like a more reasonable explanation on why my head is pounding."

"Are you well enough to leave this room?"

"I only have a splitting headache Lupin," Snape coldly commented, "I'm not deathly ill."

"Good, so in that case you don't mind if we stop a few places before we head back to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean we?"

"You've been recruited to help me next Friday night."

"And what makes you think that I'd be doing it willingly?"

"Because I know you don't want to wake up one morning with your head shaved, and with the phrase "I Love Griffindors" spray-painted on the back of your head."

"You would resort to childish pranks to get your way Lupin?"

"You think I'm bluffing?"

"Yes."

"Well, in that case, yes, I am bluffing, but did you really think that I would do it?"

"Well, the thought did cross my mind," Severus contemplated, "But since you admitted a bluff, I have nothing to worry about, now do I?"

"What makes you think that I won't do something else?" asked Aeris scathingly.

"Hmm, well, I highly doubt that I'll agree to do it, but I might as well hear you out."

"Are you humoring me Severus?"

"Depends on your definition of humoring."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to tell. Alright, every time I come back to England, since I left the first time, my mother continually sets me up on some blind date, where the guy seems nice at first, but once my parents are gone, he's a complete jerk. Now, a few hours ago, my mum sent an owl to me to invite me over to dinner next Friday where she has a "nice, young man who is dying to meet me"."

"So, what does that have to do with me Lupin?" Severus asked lazily.

"So, I replied to her, saying that I had already met a nice, well educated gentleman and he would be happy to come over with me. And I was hoping that you would be my "boyfriend"."

"Well Lupin, it looks like you've dug yourself a nice, deep, early grave."

"So, you're not going to do it."

"I didn't say "no" outright, I just know a thing or two about your parents."

"Such as?"

"Such as your father being an ex-Auror, and your mother used to be an interrogator."

"How did you know that."

"Your father and I met when I was little, and he was investigating my family's mansion. When he saw something he didn't like that involved the police, he called your mother over."

"Dare I ask what it was?" Aeris asked jokingly.

Severus glared at her, then looked away. Aeris looked at the floor, and stated, "I'm sorry, Severus, I didn't mean it that way. If you don't want to tell me, that's alright, and if you don't want to help me, I understand, but just let me tell you that right now I really need you. Not as a fellow teacher, but as a friend we could not have been in school."

Aeris turned, and headed towards the door. She placed her hand on the door, and knelt her head. Slowly, she opened the door, but before she took a step outside, Severus' voice called out, "Cut the emotional crap Lupin, I'll help you."

Quick as a flash, Aeris was back over by Severus, and stated, "Alright, we have to make a few stops before we head back to Hogwarts. My friend, you are going to go through your greatest acting job to date."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Snape responded.

Before Aeris could answer, there was a loud hoot, and something zoomed in, landing with a loud clunk on the table near the still-open window. Aeris and Severus walked over to the table, where Aeris' parents' owl sat. Next to the owl was a package with a note on it, written by her mother. It read:

_Aeris,_

_Here's something I hope you find useful with your boyfriend._

Aeris opened the package, and stared at the contents. They made her chuckle sheepishly, while making her scream with mortification on the inside.

"Alright," Severus commented, "That definitely does not make me feel better."

The contents of the box were a heavy, metal ball and a long chain.

**_End Part One_**

So, here it is, the first part of Aeris' plan. Stay tuned to find out what is going happen in the next portion.

"No, stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was blamed for it." my good friend Music


	14. Chapt 14 Aeris' Plan, Part Two

Well, this chapter is at least updated in a shorter time gap than the last one. I'm happy with where this story is going. This is one of my favorite fan fictions that I've been writing (my lack of time on it doesn't count). Starts waving a banner "Death to dial-up" – oh wait – that was my outside voice.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world. That belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own Aeris, and her parents, and siblings (besides Remus).

Chapter 14- Aeris' Plan, Part Two

"Dare I ask what the hell is that?" Snape asked, mainly to himself.

Picking up the box, Aeris commented, "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Then why does it look like a ball and chain?"

"I've had a hard time finding the right guy. But don't worry, mother won't hurt you. Dad might, but not mum. She might interrogate you underneath heavy lighting, but nothing dangerous."

"Oh goody," Severus drawled, then walking over to the door, stated, "Well, Miss Director, shall we prepare for our greatest show of all time?"

"Yes, but hold on a second," Aeris turned to her parents owl. Resealing the box with her wand, she then shoved it at the bird, and hissed, "Take this back to my parents, and I do not want to see that ever again."

The owl hooted indignantly, but took the parcel, and took off. Aeris turned, and headed towards the door, and left, letting Severus follow behind. Down the stairs, across the close to empty bar, and out the front door, leaving with a jingle of the bell. They walked side-by-side, about half a foot from each other, not even daring to touch.

Looking around, Aeris grabbed Severus' robe sleeve, and led him down the sidewalk, until they stood underneath a sign shaped like robe, with the phrase "Gladrags Wizardwear" carved into it. The two entered the clothing store, leaving the semi-cold streets for what would seem like hours.

Gladrags was a designer clothing shop, which had decent prices, considering that it was right near a school, it made a pretty decent profit with the student factor. The walls were lined with the latest models, and with all colors imaginable, creating a rainbow of cloth. The front half held the enchanted clothing, like fat-sucking robes, waist-trimming robes, and height-enhancing robes for adults and teens. For children, there were dancing animals, clothing that let parents know if the youngest ages had had an accident, non-tearing, easy washing, and magical clasps that wouldn't come undone until the parents say so. In the back of the store was the extras of last years line of clothing, all items marked half-price.

An enchanted mannequin came over to them, dressed in a sea green robe, which every now and then, a printed fish would swim across. With the permanent forced smile, the mannequin stated, "Hello, my name is Jennifer, and I will be your help for your shopping experience, is their anything I can get you?"

"Yes," Aeris replied, "We're looking for an ensemble that would say to parents that "I'm right for your eligible daughter", do you have anything like that?"

"Hmm, well, let me see," Jennifer stated, as she started to walk around Severus, measuring him up, "Yes, I think I have something. Is there any preferential color?"

Before Severus could answer, Aeris interjected, "Anything but black."

"Alright then, let's see what all there is," Jennifer replied, giving off a forced smile, then told Severus, "Now, I don't think we have to get anything enchanted for you, you're tall and thin enough, we just have to find you're color."

Severus scowled, long enough so that Aeris had to nudge him with her elbow to get him to move. Together, the two followed the mannequin around the outer ring of the sea of clothing. Jennifer would stop a few times, look at Severus, then would continue on her way, while Aeris was looking at colors, and Severus was looking at the material.

"Alright, I think I have something," Jennifer commented, grabbing a few robes, and stacking them in Snape's arms, "Now, go into the back, and try them on."

"And be sure to come out and show us," Aeris continued, as she sat down in a nearby chair.

Snape rolled his head, and grudgingly walked into a dressing room. It was a spacious room, with three mirrors angled just so that the person can examine themselves all around. Severus striped off his normal, black over-robe, revealing his black work clothes, and part of his pulsating Dark Mark. He removed his shirt, and lifted up the first set of robes. It was a navy-blue shirt, trimmed with silver thread, and a matching, full-length robe. Slipping them on, he looked at himself. He didn't really like the silver embroidery. That, and it didn't seem that navy was his color.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" the reflection in the central mirror asked Severus.

"It's because he's trying to impress that female outside," the reflection to the left commented.

"Straighten out the collar lad," the right-side reflection announced, "You're not a slob, so don't look like one."

Severus did as he was told, and looked at himself for awhile in the mirrors. He realized that he had been pale for the longest time, and everyone thought it was normal for him, but it wasn't. He pulled up his right sleeve, and started to rub on his forearm. After a while, it began to turn red, but after a moment, it faded, leaving a faint patch of tan, and a permanent bruise. That was given to him when he was five-years-old, and his dad had told him to be quiet when Severus was crying. If Severus didn't have his powder, everyone would see the bruises of his past.

"Well," the reflection the center mirror stated, "You might as well get this over with now lad."

Sighing, Severus dropped his sleeve, opened the dressing room door, and stepped into the rest of the store, where Aeris and the mannequin waited. Aeris cocked her head to the side, with her lips pursed together. Smirking, Aeris commented, "Well, turn around, we have to have a complete view of you."

Suppressing a moan, Severus slowly turned about twice, then looked at Aeris impatiently. Aeris waited a few moments, still taking in the outfit. Finally, she said, "No, I don't think that will work."

"Thank God," Snape muttered under his breath.

"Well, get back in there Severus," Aeris stated, indicating the dressing room, "We'll be here all day until we find an outfit that works."

Snape rolled his head again, suppressing his hatred of looking for cloths in a place where students went regularly. Then a faint smirk spread across his thin lips when he realized that if there were any students in Hogsmeade, they would be severely punished for leaving school grounds on none Hogsmeade weekends.

"Severus," Aeris broke through his thoughts, "We didn't grab the self-changing robes. So get back in there."

"Tut tut Lupin, remember, I can still walk out of this operation of yours. Don't rush me," Severus commented in a snobbish tone, then walked back into the stall.

The next outfit was a forest-green and black button up dress shirt, with a matching robe. Looking at himself in the mirror, he whispered under his breath, "This is something that Minerva would wear."

"We're waiting Severus," Aeris called from outside the stall.

"I'm not wearing this," Snape responded.

"Let's see it."

"I feel like a certain Transfiguration professor."

"It can't be that bad."

"I just need a hat with falcon feathers sticking out of it."

"Just open the door, and take a step out."

"No."

"Are you decent?"

"Of course I am," Snape responded, not realizing the last question.

"_Alohomora_," Aeris called from outside.

The door of the fitting room stall suddenly swung open. Aeris took a step inside, and looked at the outfit. She started to snicker after a few seconds. Finally, while choking back laughing outright, she commented, "You're right, you do look like a Transfiguration Professor," then just fell apart laughing.

Snape stood there and scowled, thinking of possible hexes, while Aeris was catching her breath. Strangely though, he wanted to laugh too. It's not that he thought his appearance looked humorous. It was just that Aeris' laugh was getting to him. After a few more seconds, Aeris was able to stand up again, brushed herself off, then told Severus, "Ahem, well, next outfit," then closed the stall.

Severus refused to wear the next outfit outright. It was a sky blue tee-shirt with a black shooting arrow across it, and the words underneath it stating Appleby Arrows. For one thing, he hated that Quidditch team, and for another, he didn't like the color sky blue.

"That's it, I refuse to be apart of this any longer," Severus snarled from the stall.

"Come on Severus, you've only tried on three shirts," Aeris responded.

"I will not try on another shirt and that's it."

"You promised you would help."

"I don't believe promise was anywhere in our conversation. I recall that I agreed to help, but nothing about promising."

Aeris mumbled something underneath her breath so that Severus couldn't hear. He was torn between asking Aeris to repeat herself, and just leaving it. He couldn't do anything now, since she had most likely plastered herself on the other side of the door. Feeling that he had nothing to lose, Snape called out, "Would you care to repeat that Lupin?"

"I said that you're just as impossible as Sirius," Aeris responded.

She knew that she had struck a chord by the long, delayed silence.

:So Bahamut: Aeris asked mentally:What do think he's trying to figure out:

:Well: Bahamut replied:I think that he's between sticking to his stubbornness, or being different than his long hated, living rival Sirius Black.:

:What do you think he'll decide:

:Hmm, I don't know, but I think we'll find out in about five… four… three… two… one…:

"Alright," Severus sighed from behind the stall, "But one more shirt and robe."

"Right, just wait a second," Aeris replied, then took off.

She thought that she had seen the perfect style for Severus, along with the perfect color for him. She stopped in the front right corner, and grabbed what she was looking for. It was a collared, button-up shirt in a shade of blue that was slightly paler than regular blue. It had a matching robe made of lighter material, and had a very plain look, not gaudy to outshine anyone, but a very down – to – Earth style. Smiling, Aeris headed back to the stall, and tossed it over the door, calling out, "Incoming."

:Do you think this will work: Aeris asked her Guardian Force.

:If it doesn't than you're losing your touch: Bahamut replied.

:That's not comforting.:

:Sorry, it was supposed to be.:

:I'm sure.:

The lock of the stall door clicked, and slowly opened. Severus stepped out of the stall slowly, and turned, letting Aeris take in the view.

"So, what do you think?" Severus asked, in a way that made Aeris think that he meant it.

Grinning, Aeris replied, "I think we hit the bullseye."

"Good, now, can I please get back into my normal cloths?"

"Yes you can."

"Thank you," Severus replied, taking a few steps back, then closing the door, and clicking the lock again.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Jennifer asked, her forced, permanent smile annoying Aeris.

Aeris paused for a few seconds, then replied, "Yes, do you happen to have a complete set of Gilderoy Lockhart's Body Care Set in stock."

"I believe we do, let me go check," the mannequin stated, then shuffled awkwardly away.

The door to the dressing room clicked again, and out stepped Severus in his normal, black clothing. He had the chosen shirt and robe tucked under his arm. Jennifer returned, holding onto a purple and gold box. Severus eyed the box, then turned to Aeris, and stated, "That had better be for you."

"Of course it isn't," Aeris chuckled, while taking the box. Then she handed it to Snape, waved her hand, and commented, "Now, I just have to find something."

"Might I suggest the waist-trimming robes madame?" Jennifer asked.

Aeris turned toward the mannequin, gold eyes flashing dangerously. Slowly, she started towards the mannequin, like a lioness coming upon its prey. Right as soon as she stood in front of Jennifer, Aeris pulled out her wand, and hissed, "Watch it, I can quickly turn you back into melted plastic pieces if I wanted to."

"I mean," Jennifer started, "Feel free to look around."

"Thank you."

Aeris went down the sides of the store, looking at the ladies section. She looked at a few of the patterns, such as dragons flying across a pale blue robe, or random shapes of various colors changing every few seconds (that just made her feel sick). Finally, she grabbed a dress robe that she thought would make her look good, and compliment Severus' shirt. So, Aeris sprinted back to the dressing rooms, and closed the door, leaving Severus and Jennifer confused.

Aeris removed the too-big, black robe, and stripped off her outfit from the day before, then slipped on the dress robe. It was a forest green, strapless cocktail dress that had two separate pieces of material for sleeves, which had multiple printed lights gracefully floating across the material, like fairies in a thick forest, and a matching forest green robe that had normal gold glitter sprinkled across it. She looked in the mirrors, and placed her hands on her waist.

"Don't listen to that mannequin," her reflection on the left told Aeris.

"Although you could lose a little weight," the central mirror's reflection commented, "Remember, you've had more food at Hogwarts than during your other jobs."

"Oh hush you," the third reflection stated to the central reflection, then told Aeris, "You look fine. Now, go out and show them."

"I don't think so," Aeris responded.

"What? Why not?" all three reflections asked.

"I'm going to let it be a surprise for everyone," she commented, as an impish smirk spread across her lips.

So, Aeris stripped off the dress robe, and put on her previous outfit. Then she stepped out of the dressing room, took Lockhart's Body Care Set, and Severus' robe, and told Jennifer, "We'll take these."

"Alright," the mannequin replied, taking the items, "Let me ring these up for you."

Aeris looked at Severus with a slight smirk. She stroked her hand up and down his arm.

"Severus," Aeris started, sounding as disgustingly sweet as possible, "I left my wallet in my other robes, do you think you can cover for me?"

Rolling his eyes, Snape replied, "Well seeing as how it would do us no good if the items were not purchased."

"Thank you."

After they (by they, meaning Severus) paid for their goods, the two made their ways up to Hogwarts, side-by-side. Past the grounds and up the front steps, they paused right before they reached the doors.

"Well," Snape started, "Are you going to keep everything with you, or are you going to split it up?"

"I'll keep everything with me," Aeris replied, grabbing the bag, "I'm guessing you don't want to look at anything a different color other than black. Can't say I blame you though."

"You don't?" Snape asked, wondering what brought that on.

"Nope, black is very flattering for the figure," Aeris giggled, as she pushed open the front door, and entered the school.

Following behind her, Severus replied, "You're one to talk Lupin."

The rest of the week went by with minimal incidents, except with the attempts on lighting Umbridge's robes on fire.

Aeris sat in her room, brushing her hair, and looking out of her window overlooking the grounds. She had already dressed in her gown, and had applied Lockhart's Conceal-All Powder on her left arm to cover up her Dark Mark. She saw two shaded figures heading up the walk, one on two legs and one on four. Aeris smiled as she set her brush down and headed over to her dresser.

"Are you almost ready Severus?" Aeris called to the closed bathroom door.

"How am I supposed to put this on?" came the reply.

"The clothes or the makeup?"

"No, the hair tie."

While putting on silver, dangly earrings, Aeris headed over to the door, and asked, "You mean for how many years that you've been working over flames and dangerous chemicals, you don't know how to tie your hair back?"

A pause was all that Aeris needed for an answer. Without a second thought, Aeris opened her bathroom door to help Severus. He was holding onto a blue ribbon, and trying to keep his hair in one place, all at the same time. His hair had been washed, using Lockhart's Shiny Shampoo and Calming Conditioner (guaranteed to get rid of years of hidden dirt), and had been combed back.

Smiling, Aeris grabbed the ribbon, and stood behind Severus to tie it into a drooping bow. Severus looked at himself in the mirror, and groaned, "God, I look like a dark haired Lucius. I will not have my hair back like that twit."

"Would you prefer to look like a hippie?" Aeris retorted, "Because I'm sure that my parents would love to have you walk in like a Sirius clone with me."

"Well, would it be better to set them off on an interrogation of possible Death Eater comrades?"

"Good point. Leave it down then."

"Thank you." Severus sighed.

"You're welcome. Now, could you help me with this zipper, it's just out of my reach."

Severus turned around to see that Aeris had her back towards him, with her hair lifted up. He could see that the zipper was stuck at the middle of her back, letting the fabric up above fall, revealing her prominent shoulder blades, and her thin neck. It almost made him wish that the student's beliefs of him being a vampire were actually true. Carefully he clasped the handle of the zipper, and slowly pulled upwards. When it was secure, Aeris turned to face him, and smiled in gratitude.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Sirius Black's voice howled from the doorway.

"I believe what Sirius is trying to say," Remus Lupin commented from next to the man, "Is that this is an awkward scene to walk in on."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TRANSLATE FOR ME MOONY!"

"Well," Aeris stated calmly, "If you didn't have a sick mind interrupting your normal senses Sirius, you would have realized that Severus was helping me with my zipper."

"Besides," Snape asked coldly, "What are you doing here in the first place Black?"

"For your information, Aeris asked me to help you two."

Severus then turned to Aeris and asked, "Did you plan on telling me your entire plan eventually Lupin?"

"Yes," Aeris replied sweetly, "I planned on telling you now. To make you look more family oriented, I asked Sirius to come play faithful pet."

Sirius cringed at the last part, and told his friend, "You know I hate it when you word things like that."

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter Black?" Severus questioned, "I'd rather not lose my lunch right now."

"What was that Snivillus!" Sirius roared, shaking his fist at the Potions Master.

"Resorting to violence yet again Black, how quaint," Severus sneered.

Before Sirius could retort, Aeris launched herself forward, grabbing a handful of his hair, and pulling forward. Sirius howled in pain, swiping at his friend, trying to get her off of him. Tired of his childishness, Aeris sighed, and suddenly, kneed Sirius in his more sensitive, resulting in a whimper as he fell to the floor.

Aeris released Sirius' hair, and swept out of the room, leaving an injured Sirius, a bewildered Severus, and a brother who was trying very hard not to laugh at his friends expense.

"Well Padfoot," Remus gasped, "I haven't seen anybody do that to you in a while. All of those years of traveling must have made her more aggressive."

"Moony," Sirius whispered, "Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"SHUT UP!"

Peeking around the corner, Aeris asked sweetly, "Coming everyone?"

Quickly, they all shuffled out of the bathroom. Sirius changed into his dog form when they reached the door, and they left for the Lupin's family house.

Getting past the gates of Hogwarts, Severus, Remus, and Aeris all pulled out their wands, and cast "Lumos". The result was a loud bang, causing them all to go flying back, as the Night Bus came to a screeching halt in front.

"God," Aeris gasped, "No matter how many times I used this after Hogwarts, it still knocks me out of my skin."

"Let me just try to start my heart again," Remus commented, pounding on his chest for a moment.

"I always figured that people must be insane to use this," Severus commented, "Now I get to test my theory."

Stan stood next to the door, his hand extending out for bus fair. Aeris, Remus and Severus reached into their wallets to pull out the correct amount. Sirius just trotted onto the Night Bus, since pets have free admittance.

They only occupied one bed, Severus and Aeris on one side, Remus on the other, and Sirius lying in the middle. With another loud bang, the Night Bus was off again, causing everyone to hang onto the bed or the poles as they slid across the floor. To keep her balance on the bed, Aeris leaned into Severus. Sirius, noticing this, immediately rolled into Severus, causing him to slide off the bed, and Aeris landing on top of Sirius' dog body, not that he did mind.

With a sharp u-turn, the bed did a one-eighty. Remus, noticing Severus on the floor, reached out his hand to help him up onto the bed again, Severus shooting Sirius a dark look.

Suddenly, the Night Bus came to a screeching halt, causing the passengers to fall on top of each other. Stan looked at them, and commented, "This is yer guy's stop right?"

Looking out the window, Aeris saw the small house that was all-too-familiar to her. Nodding, she replied, "Yeah, this is our stop."

Everyone stood up and began to dust themselves off as they exited. Chuckling, Aeris asked, "So, Severus, how was your Night Bus experience?" while she adjusted her robe.

"Well, I can tell why little kids love this type of stuff, and why adults prefer to apparate everywhere. It's not as hard on the stomach." Severus replied, trying hard to keep down his lunch.

"We can get you a Stomach-Easing Draught when we get inside," Aeris commented sweetly, starting up the walk.

The house was two stories, painted an off-white with light blue trim. The grass was trimmed, while the hedges were tamed. Aeris was in the lead, with Sirius trotting happily along behind her, while Remus and Severus took up the back.

"There are some things that you should know about our family," Remus started.

"Besides the fact that your father is an ex-Auror, and your mother can get just about anything out of anybody?" Severus asked, "I should think that that would scare off any type of human."

"Well, you should also be aware that Aeris is the youngest, so there is a lot more protection towards her than the other siblings. Also, we have two other siblings, a sister, Casey, and a brother Adam."

"What does that have to do with me?" Severus asked, growing impatient.

"Casey is married and has two children, twins, five-year-olds. I know that you aren't partial to children, but try to show some interest. Casey will talk about them to no end, and I'd eat my robe if she's not thinking about having any more children." Remus stated.

"And your brother?"

Sighing, Remus continued, "Adam is single, and has recently come out of the closet. Really, it does explain a lot about his behavior from the past."

"Well, I'll be sure to protect myself," Severus commented sarcastically.

"That's not what you should be worried about. You know well enough that werewolves are banned against marriage and mating, so that means no grandchildren from me. Adam isn't interested in girls, so that would make just about any idea of children shot down. That leaves Casey and Aeris to keep our family alive. Casey has already settled down, which is good in our mother's eyes. Aeris however-"

"Has not," Severus interjected, realizing that this would be more awkward and uncomfortable than he had hoped.

"Exactly," Remus replied, "So, you may be getting more personal questions than you have bargained for."

"What are you telling him Remus?" Aeris asked, now standing in front of the door.

"Just some words of advice Aeris," Remus replied.

"Advice? Just like your advice to Sirius when he first met the family?"

"Something along those lines," Remus answered, moving to his position in front of Aeris.

Looking at Severus, Aeris asked, "Are you alright? You look paler than usual, if that's possible."

"How long did you say we were going to be here?" Severus asked, tugging on his collar.

"Jeez, we haven't even stepped through the door and you already want to leave. Sirius at least got to the salad before he ran for it." Aeris scoffed.

"Well, apparently Black didn't know what he was getting into," Severus replied coolly.

"But Sirius came back today."

Suddenly, Sirius changed back into his normal self, and commented, "That's right, and at least I have enough feelings for Aeris to do this for her rather than fear of her wrath."

Before Severus could reply though, Aeris interjected, "Alright, in three seconds we are going to go in, and that means no arguing, and Sirius, for once, don't cause attention to yourself like changing back into your human form in front of my parents. It's bad enough that they think you're a murdering convict, but it'll make it worse if you appear in their living room."

"But-" Sirius started, but Remus had already rung the doorbell. Quickly Sirius changed into his dog form again, and waited patiently for the storm that was about to come up.

**And end Chapter.**

Yes, I know that cliffhangers are the devil.


	15. Into the Storm

Disclaimer: Yeah, do you people have to ask? I have no rights to anything remotely Harry Potter. I just own Aeris and her family (excluding Remus).

Chapter 15- Into the Storm

Before any of them could have second thoughts, the door swung open like there was a huge gust of air behind it. There, standing in the threshold was a woman about 5'5", with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and standing like she was the cat who caught the canary.

"Remus! Aeris!" the woman squealed, grabbing them by their sleeves and dragging them inside, "You two are late as usual, keeping us waiting. Your brother and sister are already here and waiting."

Once she got them inside, she turned her attention to Severus and Sirius, who were still standing on the porch. Looking Severus up and down, she stated, "And you must be my daughters boyfriend."

"Mom," Aeris commented, standing behind the older woman, "This is Severus. He works with me at Hogwarts, he's the Potions professor. He agreed to come along as friends."

"Oh Aeris, you always deny things. Why, it took your father and I three years to get you to bring that Black boy over here to meet him. I didn't much care for him though, his hair was too long, but I must admit that he did have a lovely set of eyes."

"He was a loafer who was always up to no good," a gruff, male voice called from the living room.

The group entered the living room. It was painted a goldenrod color, with white for trim. Family portraits were hung around the room. Furniture consisted of a deep blue couch, two matching comfy chairs. In the center of the room was a coffee table, made of cast iron branches and leave, and a sheet of glass on top.

"Now dad," Aeris commented, Severus behind her, "True, Sirius had his rough edges, but he was a gentleman whenever we went out."

The body that belonged to the voice was exactly as Severus remembered when he was young. The older man was tall, and well toned. His hair was dark brown with some flecks of gray, with a similar beard. Icy blue eyes pierced through a person's soul to find the truth.

Next to the old man was another woman who only looked a few years older than Aeris. Her straight blonde hair was done up in a bun, while her make-up looked perfect despite being surrounded by two little children. She looked like she was expecting her third, about four months pregnant. The children looked like they were between three and five, one boy, and a girl who was younger.

"And how many girlfriends did that boy have when you were off and on?" the old man asked, "Four, five, seven?"

"You're over-exaggerating dad," Aeris replied, "There was only one other girl that Sirius actually for a while."

"That's not what my sources tell me," he muttered, "Besides, he was always drawing attention to himself. I'll never know what you and Remus liked about him."

"He was reliable dad," Remus commented, sitting down on the small couch, "He was always there when we needed him."

"Well, now look at him, an escaped convict from Azkaban, and killing all those helpless muggles."

"Dad," Aeris countered, "Sirius was thrown into Azkaban because witnesses were wrong, it was Peter who blew up the muggle street."

"That Pettigrew boy? He didn't have one quarter of the power that the rest of you-"

"PUPPY!" the two children screamed, charging towards Sirius. He couldn't escape fast enough though, they tackled him before he could take a step.

"Where did you get your dog Severus?" Aeris' dad asked, eyeing the shaggy, black dog, "Because it now says that Sirius Black is an illegal animagus."

"I've had my dog for five years," Severus replied not batting an eyelash, "I must admit though, he is getting a little mangy."

Sirius shot him a dark look from his position on the floor. Aeris cleared her throat, and as she slid closer to Severus, she commented, "Severus normally keeps Snuffles with Hagrid, since the Hogwarts caretaker owns a cat, and Hagrid doesn't like to cut an animals fur."

"Alright everyone," Aeris' mother came from the dining room, "I know that everyone is hungry, so dinner is served."

Looking around, Aeris asked, "Mom, didn't you say that Adam was here?"

"Right here little sis," a male voice called from the kitchen.

A tall, lanky man emerged from the kitchen. His chestnut-colored hair had been bleached at the tips, and had been spiked. His dark blue eyes shone in merriment, looking at his younger sibling. His clothing consisted of an Appleby Arrows tee shirt, a faded set of jeans, and Converse sneakers.

Aeris stood up, and hugged her oldest brother. Looking at his face, she saw his expression change from merriment to impishness. Suddenly, Aeris was on the floor with Adam on top of her, tickling her sides.

"This is something I've been meaning to do for a long, long time little sis," Adam cackled, then calling over to his niece and nephew, "Tickle Aunt Aeris!"

"TICKLE AUNTIE AERIS!" the two chimed in agreement, leaving Sirius, and jumping into the fray.

"Alright children," Aeris' mother commented, "Get off the floor, and get cleaned up. It's dinner time."

"Yes grandma," the little ones replied sullenly, getting off their flattened aunt, and heading towards the bathroom.

Not being able to resist, Sirius bounded towards Aeris and leapt on top of her as she tried to get up. Barking loudly, he wagged his tail madly, letting people know he was pleased with himself.

Quick as a flash, Severus was over the pile, grabbed Sirius by the neck, and pulled the dog off of Aeris. Remus offered his hand to help his twin up. Panting, trying to get air back in her lungs, she patted her brother on the back for thanks.

As Aeris and Remus headed into the dining room, their dad grabbed ahold of Severus' shoulder to keep him behind. Sirius didn't wait up, he followed the twins into the dining room, not looking back at his "master".

Severus had an idea of what was going on, so he let himself be led by the older man to the nearby chair. The older man took a seat on the couch across the coffee table from Severus. Without saying a word, he conjured up a tray of tea, with two cups.

"Have a drink boy," the older man commented.

"No thank you John," Severus replied, not breaking eye contact.

"Smart boy. I can't say that I'm surprised that you still remember me. It looks like fate has brought us together again," John chuckled, then taking a small drink of tea.

"Well, I'm not fond of the reason why we first met, but I can't say that I'm not thankful."

"You were what, four? Five?"

"Five sir."

"Your father found you and your mother with intention to hurt you both, possibly kill the two of you."

"Dumbledore suspected something was going on, so he called up the Ministry."

"We pulled him off of your mother, removed him from the county, and erased his memory from ever having a wife or son."

"You saved our lives," Severus commented in an unfeeling voice.

"And yet, to thank the Ministry of Magic, you get charged fifteen years later for being a Death Eater," John replied in an equally unfeeling tone.

"But Dumbledore cleared my name."

"That doesn't mean that you weren't a Death Eater. Guilt can be a powerful thing boy, but that depends on if there is anything in your life to make you want to live. Now, did Dumbledore clear your name 'cause you wanted to save that scrawny neck of yours, or do you have another reason?"

Severus paused, he couldn't think of a response that would get off the hook. Without thinking, he looked towards the dining room.

"I've seen the pictures from Aeris and Remus' time at Hogwarts," John continued, "And although you weren't particularly fond of Remus and his friends, you didn't seem to mind being in the company of Aeris. Now, Slytherins are known for using any means to achieve their ends, the question is, does your end involve my daughter?"

"John," his wife called from the dining room, "Hurry up, or else there won't be any left."

"Mary," John replied, "You make enough to feed an army. I could leave the house for five hours, and there would still be enough for me and Severus here."

"Joooohhhhnnnn," Mary called threateningly.

"Coming dear," John called to the dining room, then turning to Severus, he commented, "You think about what I told you boy."

"Yes sir," Severus whispered in reply, as he thought, _"If he only knew."_

The two of them walked into the dining room, Severus behind John. John took his place at the head of the table, while Severus took a seat next to Aeris, first shoving "Snuffles" out of his chair.

"Your dog seems to think that he's human," Mary commented.

"Well, I guess that we're so used to eating alone that sometimes he would sit at the table with me," Severus responded, serving himself some potatoes.

"Anyway, Casey, what were you saying?" Mary asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you why Ben couldn't make it. You see, he's helping scout out new talent for the Falmouth Falcons. They need a few more people for substitutes, since they now have two chasers and a beater because the starters have been suspended. The refs are so quick to call penalties on the Falcons now."

"That's too bad to hear, I was hoping to see Ben this time," Aeris commented, playing with her peas.

"Oh, you will, he's planning on going out to Hogwarts a few times this year. I'll ask him to bring over Derrek and Kris," Casey replied, implying her two little "angels".

"That sounds perfect Casey," Mary chimed in, "Aeris could watch them for the weekend to test her mothering skills. Some people just shouldn't have children, so it's best to find out sooner or later-"

"Mom," Aeris tried to interrupt, but to no avail.

"-not that you'd have that problem Aeris. Since you're my daughter you'll do great. You just need to settle down and find the right man-"

"Mom."

"-Well, take Severus there, he's very polite, well groomed, and he also works with kids. Maybe he'd be interested."

"MOM!"

"What dear?" Mary asked, as though she hadn't listened to Aeris' attempts to stop her.

"The reason that I haven't settled down is that my job requires a lot of travel. I only signed up for a year at Hogwarts, then I'll be back to work traveling the world to help the magical community," Aeris explained, trying very hard to keep her cool.

"Don't be silly dear," Mary started up again, "Just explain to your bosses that you'd like to take the time off because you want to start a family for yourself. That's what I did."

"That's because you worked for the muggle police mother. I work for the United Wizard Nations, I can't do that, it's either work, or hand over the job to someone else."

"I just don't want you to live your life alone, with no one to come home to at night dear. You're a very lovely girl, and I think that you deserve someone special. And there is nothing as enjoyable as your own little ones smiling up at you and telling you that they love you."

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," Aeris commented, getting up from the table, grabbing her plate in the process.

She headed into the kitchen, and set her plate in the sink to be cleaned. The noise of claws hitting the floor told Aeris was not alone. Without looking back, she opened the back door, keeping it open long enough for Sirius to get out safely.

The two headed over to the small wooded area where a porch swing hung. Aeris sat in the swing, Sirius sitting across from her.

"God," Aeris muttered to her friend, "it's almost exactly like when I brought you over."

"No," Sirius replied, changing back into his human form, "I believe it's going better. I remember your father and me going at it for about ten minutes on how long hair should be before a person should be deemed a hippie. Then your mother offered to cut my hair."

"And don't forget, Adam was checking you out," Aeris pointed out.

"God, don't remind me. Why is it that people see my long hair and think that I'm gay? Do you remember all of those rumors about me and Remus going around Hogwarts during our sixth year."

"Yeah, it was after we broke up for the third time, and people thought that with the way we kept breaking up, you were probably cheating on me with my own brother. I believe that the Slytherins started that one."

"No," Remus corrected his sister, entering the wooded area, "It was the fourth time that you two had broken up, and James was poking fun at Sirius during Charms in front of two Hufflepuff girls. He claimed that that you must be fond of guys with the way you kept letting go of Aeris. And then you, Sirius, threw my name into the mixture."

"Oh yeah," Sirius remembered, stroking the stubble on his chin.

"Also, dinner's finished, so you might want to go back in before they tear Severus limb from limb," Remus finished.

"Is that humanly possible?" Sirius asked.

"With our family," Aeris replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if they could destroy the meaning of the word "impossible"."

"Well, it sounds better than what they threatened to do to me if I hurt you in any way Aeris," Sirius commented.

"Wasn't it that they would make sure that you could never have children?" Aeris asked sweetly, already knowing his answer.

Cringing, Sirius replied, "You think that is so hilarious don't you Aeris?"

"Yes I do, greatly."

"Ha ha," was Sirius' final comment, then he transformed into his dog form.

When they approached the back door, they seemed to notice an anxious silence, but didn't think another thought. If only they knew what was to come, they would have thought.

Right as they crossed the threshold, a jet a light flew past Aeris and Remus, then hit Sirius in his dog form. Gradually, wincing in pain, Sirius regained his human form. Looking at who cast the spell, it was John, his wand at the ready.

"I knew it," he spat, "I thought something was weird."

John forced the twins into the living room, then drug Sirius in by his collar. Mary and Casey let out a scream, Casey grabbing her children, and Mary heading towards her wand. Severus was extremely quiet, and didn't blink once at the scene unfolding.

"Alright," John snarled, "Sirius Black, if I wasn't retired, I would have half a mind to snap your neck like a twig. The Ministry wouldn't mind that, they just would want to know that you've been taken care of. However, I'm not about to let my children and grandchildren see a sight like that."

"Dad," Aeris pleaded, "It was my idea to bring Sirius here. This whole date thing was my idea. I asked Severus to come with me here, and asked Sirius to come as Severus' pet. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, and Sirius is my friend."

"This man is a murderer! He laughed at the sight of all those poor, dead muggles."

"He didn't cause the explosion! Peter Pettigrew blew up that muggle street!"

"Witnesses claim otherwise!"

"A true investigator would recognize that from Sirius' position, he wouldn't have been able to blow up that street! Muggle or wizard!"

"My finest men were working that scene, and they all said that this man did it!"

Aeris stormed over to her father, then with quick speed, she yanked Sirius' collar out of her father's hand, and disapperated, taking Sirius with her. Remus looked over at Severus, and commented, "I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Severus nodded in reply, then still seated, disapperated on the spot, with Remus a few seconds behind him.

By the time everything had stopped spinning, Sirius was out cold. Aeris had taken him to the closest thing she could think of being a safe heaven, the Shrieking Shack. She had levitated him to the bed in the upstairs bedroom, then made herself comfortable in the clawed up and chewed on chair.

:Well: Bahamut commented:That was fun.:

:Which part: Aeris asked:The part where I blew up at my dad, or apparating from the house with an escaped convict in my grasp:

:I like the part where you left your date to the jackals after you left.:

:Well, I'm not laughing.:

:_Aeris?_: Remus' voice called from her mind:_Are you there?_:

:_Just a second,_: she responded:_My mind's a little occupied at the moment._:

:I'll take my cue: Bahamut commented, then within a few seconds, he had removed himself, and was flying around the room.

:_Alright, what is it brother of mine?_: Aeris asked sweetly.

:_Where are you two? I'm with Severus in the Three Broomsticks._:

:_We're in the Shrieking Shack, upstairs bedroom._:

There was a long pause, then Remus replied:_So is it alright to come over now, or should we give you a half hour?_:

:_Well, Sirius is unconscious right now, so I think I'm safe for the time being._:

:_Wow, that was fast,_: Remus commented with a hint of sarcasm:_I hope he enjoyed it._:

:_Just get over here and claim your little puppy dog lover,_: Aeris replied in a tone that was partially annoyed, and partially returning sarcasm.

:_We'll be over in a little bit._: Remus commented, then leaving her mind.

"Alright Bahamut, it's safe to go back in now," Aeris told her spirit friend.

:Alright, here I come: he responded, leaping from the canopy of the bed, and straight at her.

Once Aeris felt herself again, she stood up and headed towards the nearby window. She stared out into the early autumn night, looking towards Hogwarts.

"That was a nifty trick," Sirius commented from the bed, "When did you learn to do that?"

"A while back, I think while in China, or was it Japan? I don't remember. So, are you feeling better?"

"A little," he stated, as he started to stand up, "Fortunately, your dad didn't break my windpipe like he wanted to, so that'll put a wrench in his system of happiness. What I want to know is how are you feeling? You didn't sound that great when we were on our way out."

"You're one to talk."

"Aeris, I want you to know something."

"What?"

Instead of saying anything though, Sirius kissed her on the lips, letting out what he wanted for the last fourteen years. However, that was right when Severus and Remus had walked in. Severus, seeing the two of them, quickly left, deciding that he'd wait to talk to Aeris at Hogwarts, if she comes back.

Aeris pulled herself away quickly, and slapped Sirius across the face. In a rage, she screamed, "DAMN IT SIRIUS!"

"What?" he replied, rubbing his cheek.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS IT'S BEEN SINCE I'VE WANTED TO SEE YOU AND BE WITH YOU!"

"How many?"

Calming down, Aeris continued, "Never, there has never been a day when I have not thought about you. I loved you Sirius, and it killed me with all of the traveling that I've done."

"But we're together now. Can't we stop where we left off?"

"Don't you remember what we said to each other on our last day of Hogwarts?" Aeris asked. When Sirius didn't respond, she continued, "We said that it would be better if we remained friends rather than lovers. Our past experiences have never ended well."

"We say a lot of things when we're young, but we're older, can't we give it one more try?"

"I'm sorry Sirius," Aeris told him, pulling away. When she reached the door, she looked back at him, and said, "Dumbledore should already know that you're here. He'll find a way for you to get back to Grimmauld Place."

Remus looked at his long time friend, and told him, "She's grown up Sirius, maybe you should try to."

Sirius headed towards the door, and replied, "Moony, if Dumbledore wants to know, I'll be in the cave. I have some thinking to do."

"Alright Padfoot, I understand."

End Chapter 

Now on to the next chapter!


	16. Hell with Nice

Well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: **singing to "If I Only Had a Brain"** If I only had the rights.

Chapter 16- Hell with Nice

Aeris stormed to the bottom floor, where she found the trap door that lead to Hogwarts. She didn't feel like talking to Rosie right now, and not many others. Really there was only one person she wanted to talk to right now, and she was certain that he was still awake.

Quietly, she pulled herself out of the Whomping Willow, and ran for it as it began to swing its branches towards her. She kept running 'til she reached the bridge, where she stopped in the center to catch her breath. The moon was at three quarters, giving off very little glow.

"You might as well say something Headmaster," Aeris commented, "With my experiences, I'm used to people talking to me from darkness."

"Yes, I know," Dumbledore replied, "However, what I don't know is why you are just getting back when Severus has been here for about five minutes. One would think the two of you would be returning together."

"I'd rather not talk about it right now Headmaster."

"Does it have something to do with someone trying to rekindle old flames?"

Silence was all that Dumbledore needed to hear to know that he was right, as he usually was. Chuckling, he continued, "The fates enjoy playing with the lives of mortals. When someone tries to move on with something, that thing, or person in this case, tends to enjoy coming back to play again."

"Headmaster, now is not the time to be discussing fate and destiny. Leave that to Trelawny, or better yet, the centaurs," Aeris scoffed, starting to head back to the castle.

"Let's look at recent events Miss Lupin. A prophecy regarding your godson was made fourteen years ago. Prophecies are forms of destiny. Fourteen years ago, two of your friends were killed because of a prophecy, a prophecy in which they were one of two options. Now you come back to protect your godson so he can fulfill his destiny as the prophecy proclaims. If that's not a connection to fate on your head, then you tell me what all of this is, a long line of coincidences?"

Pausing, Aeris replied, "Fate is that you know what is going to happen to you in the end headmaster. The prophecy is what is in store for Harry's future, nowhere does it say that he will be protected by his godmother. Right now, I don't know what fate has in store for me, and unless if I'm misinterpreting it, I don't want to know what fate wants with me."

"Since it seems that emotions are running high, I think that what is best for you right now Miss Lupin is to go to your quarters, and get a good night sleep. Severus will understand if you don't talk to him right away. In fact, I don't think he'll be wanting any visitors tonight," Dumbledore explained, walking up next to the DADA professor, "And I have sent something to your room to help you get some sleep."

"Thank you professor," Aeris replied, "Good night," she finished, heading up towards her rooms.

"Good night Aeris," Professor Dumbledore commented once she had gone, "And I hope you'll figure this out soon enough."

Aeris stormed up the stairs to her floor, and fumed all the way to her living quarters. Slamming her door shut, she tore off her cloak, mashed it together, and threw it to the floor in disgust. After she took off her shoes, she threw them against the wall.

"If you don't mind Miss Lupin," Professor McGonagall commented from the doorway, "a few of us would like to get at least a few hours of sleep this weekend."

Flushing with embarrassment, Aeris replied, "Sorry Minerva. I guess I got a little carried away."

"Well, I probably should ask what the cause of this fuss is, since none of us will sleep if you don't get it out of your system."

Aeris motioned her coworker to take a seat, then she started, "I made a mistake with one of my plans, and it fell apart."

"I think that I follow, but can't you go into detail?" Minerva asked.

Aeris looked around her room, making sure that there were no openings in the room that would leak information. Her eyes caught something poking from her wardrobe. A piece of pink fabric.

Quick as a flash, she was at her wardrobe, throwing the doors open. With a great amount of force, she pulled a short and heavy body out, and slammed it up against the wall.

"Good evening Dolores," Aeris hissed, her grip unrelenting, "Isn't it a little late for Ministry spying?"

"You were off Hogwarts grounds for two hours," Umbridge commented looking through her small, pink notebook.

With her free hand, Aeris grabbed the notebook, and flipped through the pages.

"Uh huh," Aeris started, looking at what she had written, "Well isn't that interesting… really… no… in the bathroom… hmmmmmmm… Well, we can't let this get back to the Minister now can we Dolores? Prying yourself into a professors secret life goes against our code of conduct here at Hogwarts. Bahamut, get rid of this piece of shit."

:With pleasure,: her friend commented.

Umbridge watched in horror as a gray mist emitted from Aeris. Slowly, it started to mold into a dragon, its head just touching the ceiling. It grabbed the notebook by stabbing a claw into it.

"Dragons are strictly prohibited from being owned by any witch or wizard," Umbridge sputtered.

"Dragon? Who said that this is a dragon? It seems that the Ministry is a little far behind in international affairs, wouldn't you agree Bahamut?"

The beast let out a low rumble. Looking at the windows, they noticed that it was locked.

"Minerva, would you be so kind as to open the window? I'm a little occupied right now," Aeris commented.

McGonagall didn't need to be told twice. Quickly, she went over to the windows and opened them. She got out of the way fast enough to not get hit by Bahamut's massive wing span. Aeris led Umbridge to the window to watch the fate of her beloved notebook.

Bahamut chucked it straight up into the night, letting the wind catch the pages. Then with massive speed, he shot up towards the book, claws ready to destroy the book. Without stopping its descent to the ground, Bahamut whipped past it, tearing it to smaller pieces. Finally, when he thought that the pieces were small enough, a massive fireball spewed from his mouth toward the shreds, engulfing them into a spectacular ball of ash.

"Impressive," McGonagall commented from her position, "but a little excessive, don't you think Aeris?"

"He's just showing off Minerva," Aeris replied, "He's been itching to burn something for a long time, so he'll take what he can get. What do you think Dolores?"

"You shouldn't be a professor!" Umbridge spat, "What do you think students will think of your behavior?!"

"Oh, them? Personally, I think that they'd love a good bonfire. Or would you rather we have a barbeque near the lake with fireworks?"

"Well-"

"I'm not a damn camp counselor for snot nose brats! I was not hired to dry their eyes if they're home-sick! These are not five year olds you twit, and I'm not going to treat them as such!"

"I-"

"I am a fully trained Auror! Hired by Dumbledore to teach these kids how to defend themselves against the dark arts!" Aeris ranted, dragging Umbridge towards the door, "THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS!"

And with that, she shoved the short woman out of her quarters slamming the door behind her. Aeris held her hand on the door for a few moments, then she let out a sigh of part disgust and part weariness. Finally, she turned to face Minerva, who had found a chair to sit in to watch the scene that had unfolded.

"I did it again," Aeris commented sheepishly.

"What did you do again?" Minerva asked, already knowing the answer.

"Let my anger get the better of me. I hate to say it, but I think that Umbridge is right, I shouldn't be a professor, not with my temper."

"Now that's where you're wrong," Minerva scoffed, "Albus hired you like he hired your brother and Moody, not that the real one actually taught. You are used to hardships, and have learned to think on your feet, even if it's not the best route. That's what students need to learn, that to defend themselves from the dark arts, they need to learn how to think on their feet. Right now, watching your actions, I don't think that he could have found a better person."

"Thanks for the reassurance Minerva," Aeris replied, "Now if only I could find something that reassures me in my private life."

"By the way, don't think of me nosy, but how did tonight go? Something must have happened because Severus came back without taking house points from any students."

Reluctantly, Aeris recounted her entire night at her parent's house, every last detail, including the last part involving Sirius in the Shrieking Shack. Minerva took it all in with a look of deep thought. She sat there for a few moments after Aeris had finished her story. Then, Minerva stood up, walked over to her former student, put her hands on Aeris' shoulders, and replied, "Well, I can't tell you how to live your life, only you can. However, I'm going to ask you this, if you've thought of Mr. Black everyday once you got out of Hogwarts, why did you pull away from him?"

Aeris couldn't answer, because, she didn't know why. McGonagall smiled at her, patted the younger woman's shoulders, and told her "Good night Miss Lupin."

"Good night Minerva," Aeris commented, as she watched the older woman leave.

She stood there for a few moments, then heaved another sigh. Suddenly a huge wave of cold washed over her, as she felt another presence in her body.

:Damn it Bahamut,: Aeris mentally shrieked:I wasn't ready yet!:

:Well, something had to break you out of that trance,: Bahamut retorted:And I'm tired, aren't you?:

"Yes," she commented outwardly, "I'm tired of all of this, and I know that I can't do anything about it, so I might as well go to sleep, and hope that this is all a dream. Although I doubt it."

:And the potion?: Bahamut questioned, sending a mental image of the mug sitting on the bedside table.

Slipping out of her clothes and into her pajamas, Aeris replied, "I'll take it some other time."

:Aeris, the reason Dumbledore sent it up here was so that you'll feel better, and then tomorrow he'll ask you if you took it, and then you'll say no, so-:

"Alright, I'll drink the stupid potion," Aeris snapped, storming over to the table and downing the vile concoction, not noticing the note reading: Take this in bed!

"There, are you hap" Aeris started, but she was out cold on the floor before she could finish her sentence.

_Dream Sequence_

_Aeris woke up on the grassy hill next to the lake. The sky was clear, with the sun beating down on her. It was unnervingly quiet to her for the school not being far away._

_She felt different for some reason, almost an urge to find something, but she didn't know what. Aeris cautiously stood up and brushed out her skirt . . . wait a second, she wasn't wearing a skirt when she had gone to bed._

_In a heartbeat, she was looking into the lake at her reflection. Aeris was seventeen, and in her school uniform._

"_Aeris," a familiar female voice called out, "Over here!"_

_Aeris turned to see five people heading towards her: a red-headed girl, two black-haired boys, a blonde-haired chubby boy, and a tawny-haired boy. They were her friends Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and her brother Remus. Lily was carrying a whicker basket, while James was carrying a checkered blanket._

"_Didn't you remember that we were having a picnic by the lake today?" Lily asked her friend, "You said that you would get some butterbeers from Hogsmeade."_

"_Looks like she was waiting for an escort," Sirius commented, bounding over to be next to Aeris, "Well, she doesn't have to wait any longer, for I'm her handsome knight-"_

"_In dull, rusted armor," Aeris finished sarcastically, "But let's go anyways."_

_The two of them headed over to the Whomping Willow, hand in hand. Aeris had always thought of Sirius as a friend, but during their fifth year, they started to become something more, and she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be this way._

_They paused as Sirius transformed into a large shaggy dog, and caught the knot with his muzzle. Then he slid down the hole, with Aeris following quickly behind. _

_Getting to the Three Broomsticks was easy enough, the Shrieking Shack was known to never be inhabited. Even the poorest bum refused to spend the night, but that didn't stop the Marauders or Aeris from going into the underground tunnel to lead them to a night of fun in Hogsmeade._

"_Afternoon Rosie," Sirius cheerfully greeted as the two entered the pub, "You're looking beautiful today."_

"_Mind your tongue Sirius Black," Rosemerta responded good-naturedly, "You know none of that sweet talk will get you free drinks."_

"_Ah well, if my sweet talking doesn't get me anything, maybe this bit of news would," Sirius commented, his mind quickly thinking._

"_Oh? And what might it be?" was the skeptical response._

"_Well, my girl Aeris and I are having a party with our close friends to announce that we're expecting."_

_Aeris was trying very hard to not argue, and killing Sirius Black for his excuse. Of all the things he could come up with, why did he have to drag her into it too?_

_Rosemerta on the other hand, believed the entire thing. With a squeal of delight, she practically leapt over the counter, and gave Aeris a huge hug. Sirius must have known that Rosie loved anything and everything that has to do with babies._

"_Oh Aeris, how exciting! When's the due date?! Are you feeling alright?! Can I plan the baby shower?!" _

"_Rosie, not breathing," Aeris gasped._

"_Right, right," Rosemerta commented, immediately letting go, then she bustled back behind the counter, and produced a six-pack of butterbeer, all while muttering, "Yes, this is a cause of celebration. Oh, I'm so happy, they'll have such a beautiful baby."_

"_Thank you Rosie," Sirius told her, smiling cheekily, as he grabbed the six-pack, then heading out the door, with Aeris following. _

_The two walked in silence until they had just entered the Shrieking Shack; that was when Aeris attacked._

"_SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she shrieked, pushing him up against the wall._

"_Easy there griffin," Sirius stated calmly, using her pet name from their first year. Setting down the butterbeer, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "You know and I know that the whole fact that you're pregnant is not true. I doubt that Rosie will tell Dumbledore, she's good like that. Finally, you know that I would never say anything that is intentionally going to hurt you."_

_Aeris knew all of those things, and yet, she couldn't shake her ill feelings; she even felt like – no, she knew that – she was going to lose her lunch. Quickly turning away from her friend, she hurled all of the contents from her stomach onto the already dirty floor. _

_Sirius was behind her, pulling Aeris into his arms, and carefully pulled her into a nearby chair. He rubbed her back, trying to desperately get Aeris to stop shaking; it looked like she was a nervous wreck._

"_Aeris," he asked in a very faint whisper, "you aren't pregnant, right?"_

"_I don't know," she whispered, "It's just that, when pointed out that I wasn't pregnant, it was like my body was trying to prove you wrong."_

"_Well, we don't know for certain," Sirius pointed out, "so after our picnic with the others, we'll go over to the Hospital Wing and get you a test from Madame Pomfrey."_

"_And if the results are positive?" Aeris asked as she started to stand up._

"_Well, then in next few months they'll be more of you for me to love," Sirius responded, as he wrapped his arms around Aeris' waist and began to rub her stomach._

_Slapping at his hand, she muttered, "sweet-talking prat."_

"_You love me anyways," Sirius smiled as he released Aeris; then getting up and collecting the butterbeers, he continued, "and don't lie, you know you can't hide things from me."_

"_That's what you'd like to think anyways," Aeris responded._

_Sirius immediately gave chase, causing them both to laugh in a maniacal sense all the way down the tunnel and climbing out of the tree. It was when they looked towards the lake that caused them to stop immediately._

_Smoke, black smoke, was rising from the shore of the lake, right where the two had left their friends. Aeris took off running for the shore, with Sirius tossing aside his sleazy-earned butterbeer and following close behind. After a few moments, the two of them were going at the same pace as they leapt over various obstacles as they made their way to the lake._

_Aeris and Sirius stopped at the sight of what laid before them. It was a two story brick house; it looked exactly like the pictures of the house Lily and James wanted to buy after they got married, in a little town called Godric's Hollow. It was engulfed in flames, and looked like it was going to collapse soon. There was something that caught Aeris' attention, neither her friends, nor her brother were within sight. _

"_Lily! James! Remus! Peter!" Aeris screamed, trying to look through the windows without getting close to the burning building._

_Sirius tried the more direct approach; he charged towards the front door, screaming, "PRONGS! MOONY! EVANS! WORMTAIL!"_

"_SIRIUS," Aeris screamed after him, but kept her distance from the building, "COME BACK!"_

"_Aeris," a soft call came from the lake's shore._

_Aeris rushed towards the person whose voice called for her. She ran even faster when she saw the messy black mop of hair that belonged to James Potter._

_He was covered with burns, bruises, and scars. Aeris gently shook him as she whispered, "c'mon Potter, open your eyes. Just one more time for me old friend. Where's Lily? You remember Lily right? And where's my brother? Where's Remus? And, dare I say it, where's Peter?"_

_James' eyes opened, but they weren't his normal color of hazel; they were green . . . Lily's green. Also, one of his scars that were on his forehead was in the shape of a lightning bolt. This man wasn't James, this young man was his future son; it was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived._

_Harry bolted upright, shoved Aeris away from him, stood up, and started towards the burning building. Aeris ran a few steps, and shouted, "HARRY! STOP!"_

_In a very quiet voice, yet all the same, filled with hatred, the young man asked, "Why should I listen to you? You left them when they needed you the most. They died after you left; you weren't protecting them."_

"_Harry, I'm sorry that I left you, but I was doing my job."_

"_They died because of you."_

"_Harry James Potter, your parents would have died even if I was still in England. Peter betrayed them after Sirius asked James and Lily to change their secret keeper to them. He was a Death Eater, a Death Eater that I did not detect. Notice that Sirius wasn't there to protect his friends."_

"_He's fighting now," Harry told Aeris, pointing to the closest window on the house._

_Sure enough, there was Sirius, fighting with what looked like shadows. The shadows were enveloping him. He was by himself; fighting a battle on his own, and losing._

_Looking up, Aeris saw that the roof was about to give way. She started towards the house, screaming for him to get out, but before she could reach house, she was stopped by her godson, who had his wand withdrawn. In a few seconds, the roof collapsed on top of Sirius, sending ash everywhere._

"_SIRIUS!" Aeris cried, and reached out in hope that something would grab the air around her to tell her that Sirius was alright. Nothing happened though, but she saw a rat go running from the building._

"_Sirius went the way that he wanted to," Harry started again; turning and pointing his wand, he continued, "You're still alive because you waited. Waiting isn't good enough now. Pull out your wand so that I can fight you."_

"_Harry," Aeris replied calmly, "I'm not going to fight you. I love you like a son, and I don't want to hurt you."_

_A jet of light flew past her face, slicing her cheek. Harry still stood there, glaring at her, "I want to hurt you though, for every year that I had to be at the Dursley's, and all the pain I suffered from there. I want you to know my pain."_

"_I know how you feel Har"_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Aeris waited for the green light to hit her. She knew her fate, and it was death, by the hands of the ones she loved._

"_Aeris," a different, yet familiar male voice called, "Aeris, wake up!"_

_She didn't move though, she wanted to accept her fate. There was nothing for her there. Everybody was dead, and it was all her fault._

"**Aeris**" _the voice called again, and suddenly, she was swept away with water._

_End Dream_

Aeris was still on her bedroom floor when she suddenly woke up. She found herself in a puddle of cold sweat and tap water; she understood the cold sweat, but had no idea where the water came from.

"Are you alright?" the final voice from her dream asked.

Looking towards the voice, she saw the face of Severus Snape staring at her, with a look that she didn't quite understand. Slowly, as Aeris pulled herself up from her former position, she nodded her head gingerly. Severus offered his hand to help her stand up, which she gratefully accepted.

The two stood face to face for a few moments; Aeris thinking about what the hell to say to him after the past evenings events, while Severus was thinking about why the hell he had the urge to see her, almost as though some force made him go over to the DADA professors room. Sighing, Severus turned to go.

Aeris, in an attempt to stop him, put a hand on her arm. He stopped and looked into her golden eyes, while she looked into his obsidian eyes. She was about to say something, but like in her dream, she felt like she was going to lose her dinner, so in a split second, she was in the bathroom emptying her guts.

Severus was about to leave again, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was the mug that Dumbledore had asked him to fill with a sleeping draught. He thought it was odd for the Headmaster to be asking for a sleeping draught when he practically lived on his supply of sugar-coated sweets, but it made more sense for someone like Aeris to need something like that; he knew that she had a hard time sleeping when she was stressed out, and judging by the events, she would be needing a heavy draught.

However, he knew for a fact that the sleeping draught he provided was the type that the person would not have any dreams, and he didn't add any ingredients that would give it a reaction, so why was she thrashing in her sleep? Severus remembered Dumbledore's request to fill the mug with a sleeping draught, he had done that, then before the Headmaster came to collect it, Dolores came in and asked him if he had any veritaserum, so he went back to his stores, since he hadn't made any recently, then came back and gave . . . Dolores.

Severus peeked into the bathroom that Aeris was currently occupying, and found her hugging the toilet seat, moaning rather loudly. The thing he needed to do was to get her into bed, then pump something through her body, so he could find out what the hell was wrong with her.

"Aeris," he started, "would you like to lie down for a while?"

Aeris turned to face him, her eyes currently blood-shot and dull, while her body looked so frail. Silently, she rose from her position, walked past Severus, grabbed a fresh set of robes for the new day, walked back into the bathroom, and closed the door in his face. Severus growled under his breath, seriously thinking about dragging her out of the bathroom, decent or not, and confine her to the bed . . . purely not for sexual reasons, she was just being stubborn.

"Severus," Aeris commented from the bathroom, "Although you didn't say out loud, I know that the sleeping draught came from you."

"What about it?" he asked calmly, although he was feeling the exact opposite at the moment.

"Did you put an extra ingredient into the mixture, or is that the work of an outside force?"

"It was supposed to be a dreamless sleeping draught, but I have my suspicions that a certain Hogwarts High Inquisitor took the liberty of adding a random ingredient into the mixture."

Silence came from the bathroom for a few moments, then Aeris commented, "I thought so . . . Severus, be a dear and go into the Great Hall and save a few plates of breakfast; I'll be down in a few minutes."

If Snape was suspicious, he hid it well, because he left the room without saying anything. A few moments later, Aeris emerged from the bathroom, dressed in an outfit that she had not wanted to wear during her stay while at Hogwarts, but it looked like now she had no choice.

This outfit was her formal attire for her Elite Four Rank. Her top was indigo, with gold buttons that buttoned up close to her left side, white butterfly sleeves that allowed her arms movement with little restraint when she had to act quickly, and a white cloverleaf collar. Her pants were slightly off-white pedal pushers. Boots were black leather that went up to the knee. She had a set of gauntlets that were matching the indigo, but were decorated with scales from an Antipodean Opaleye dragon, giving extra protection. To finish off her ensemble was a cloak that was black, and had an emblem of a dragon outline, spewing out fire.

There were on two occasions when one of the Elite Four had to wear their formal threads, and that was for meetings with the entire United Wizards Nation, or when formally demanding a wizard's duel (which was worn when challenging and while fighting, but then the cloaks can be removed). Aeris was definitely not going to go to a meeting of the UWN, so there was only one other option that could be her reason.

:You know,: Bahamut pointed out:You could have been nice to her, and she might have left you alone.:

:To hell with being nice to her,: Aeris snapped in reply:I am doing my job here, and I will not have censorship in my classroom from that Ministry spy. Since she has not learned her lesson before, then I guess public humiliation will just have to set her straight.:

Bahamut wasn't in the mood today for arguing. He was angry - enraged actually – because although he was just using Aeris as some sort of mode of transportation, he considered her a good friend, and when a friend is hurt, it is instinct that the person wants to do something about it. He wanted to help her in his flesh form, but as long as she didn't ask him for help, he would do nothing but seethe.

:Something troubling you Bahamut?: Aeris asked her friend.

:No,: he mumbled in response:just thinking on how you should forgive and forget.:

:Are you sure your alright? This is the first time that you don't want to burn down something.:

:Well, if you're curious, do you think you want help on your quest to humiliate Umbridge?:

:No, I want to fight this by myself, maybe the next time. Besides, didn't you torch her notebook last night?:

:Yes, but nothing beats the smell of burnt human flesh.:

:Don't talk that way, it took my too long for you to stop eating the flesh of the deceased.:

Bahamut grunted in response. He decided to let her fight her own battle, but if the toad lady began to fight dirty, he would show her what true fear is, with or without Aeris' help.

Aeris reached the outside of the Great Hall just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving. She quickly approached the trio. Harry and Ron stared at her attire like it was some trend, but Hermione on the other hand, knew exactly what the outfit meant. Before she could say anything though, Aeris gave her a quick look, indicating to her student that it would be best if she kept her mouth shut.

Smiling at the boys, and girl, Aeris asked, "what's it like in there?"

"She's at it again," Ron moaned, indicating the doors, "telling us how important it is that we report any 'failures to cooperate' with the educational decrees."

"Well," Aeris started, "if you go back and sit down, I'll show her an educational decree of my own, with the help of Umbridge."

The boys gave another questioning look, but Hermione dragged them back into the Great Hall. Aeris waited a few minutes, then entered the Great Hall on her own. She walked to the middle of the room, and stood there facing the toad lady, who was talking about yet another educational decree. Slowly, the student body started to pull themselves out of their bored stupor, to focus on their DADA professor. Even the other professors took note of Aeris' new outfit, and quite a few had very grim looks on their faces. Dumbledore on the other hand, had a pleased yet worried look on his face.

Umbridge stopped from her lecture, and asked in a fake sweet voice, "can I help you Miss Lupin?"

"That's Professor Lupin to you Dolores," Aeris responded in a deadpan voice, "and yes, there is something you can do for me."

"Yes?"

"Dolores, as a member of the United Wizards Nations Elite Four, I have the authority to do as I please when I see fit. These are my formal robes as an Elite Four member, and with everyone in this room as my witness, I will say this: You have no business at this school, which is run by a group of governors that you and the Minister of Magic are not part of. You are hiding the truth from those who need to hear it that their nightmares have come to life in the form of a monster who will not pity you if you beg for your life, and if you so much as tell them that Voldemort has not come back, I will not be held accountable of my actions. Either step down from your 'High Inquisitor' position Dolores, or you will have to duel me, and I will have your head on my mantle."

Dolores still smiled, clearly hiding her anger, but this smile was different, it had a very shark-like quality, almost like she knew this was going to happen, and had planned for it. Then, without any provocation, she took a step down from her little podium, and commented, "well Miss Lupin, since you asked me so nicely, I guess I'll just have to comply. I will be seeing you Lupin, but you should learn to watch your back a bit more."

Aeris didn't look after Dolores as she headed towards the door, and rather, headed towards the staff table. Before she reached the table though, her hearing caught the sound of material moving, as though someone was pulling their wand on someone.

:AERIS!: Bahamut bellowed from her head, as she felt him start to leave her body.

Aeris quickly turned, her wand withdrawn, just in time to see a light come blasting through a grey mist, striking her where she stood.

With that, she was gone. Aeris Lupin, with little resistance had been struck down, not with a curse, but with the Vanishing Charm. Very few believe that she's dead, but they have no means to find out where she is, or how she's doing.

It was her fate, and nobody contested otherwise.

_FIN?_

Wow, it's finally done . . . or is it?

Well, for one thing, I started this in 2002, five years ago. Needless to say, my writing has improved, and I feel that Aeris needs to be fixed up, at least in the first chapters. Smooth it out, tie everything together, but I don't know if I'll repost here.

Don't forget to review peeps!


End file.
